


One Bed

by sos_blimek25



Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sos_blimek25/pseuds/sos_blimek25
Summary: Misaka Mikoto is looking forward to a week-long trip outside of Academy City. That is, until she realises she has to room with Shokuhou Misaki.And there's only one bed.
Relationships: Misaka Mikoto/Shokuhou Misaki
Comments: 94
Kudos: 263





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, the classic one bed story. I couldn't help it... I'm very passionate about this pair. The story will focus on them and their time together on their 7-day trip. 
> 
> Mikoto's POV.
> 
> Let me know what you think!

I don’t often travel outside Academy City.

As a Level 5 and a student of Tokiwadai, I don’t get many opportunities. I’m tied to this city, whether I like it or not. So when I heard our school was planning a week-long trip to a cabin in the woods, far away from here, I was ecstatic.

It was only for the second years, which gravely disappointed Kuroko. She wept when I told her I’d be gone for a week. Pleaded I take her in my suitcase, which I adamantly refused. I was looking forward to taking a break and spending time with other people.

We weren’t allowed to choose our roommates. The staff at Tokiwadai carefully assigned each student a room, to encourage “collaboration and the discovery of new connections.” We would find out on the day who we were staying with. Plenty were anxious, but I didn’t mind. I didn’t have any close friends in my grade, nor enemies. I was looking forward to spending time with some fresh faces.

My excitement grew with every passing day. I could barely sleep the night before, my body shivering in anticipation. _I wonder what it will be like, away from civilisation,_ I thought. _And who I’ll be sharing this experience with._

We took a bus from Academy City and drove for hours upon hours. Until the familiar cityscape disappeared from view, engulfed by the horizon, and was steadily replaced by green. Trees, grass, bush. It seemed mankind was far behind us, as we drove down a dirt road into a quiet, secluded forest. We curved through towering, thick trees, the canopy above blocking out almost all sunlight. And we reached a grassy clearing, filled with log cabins and wooden buildings.

I was given a key and lead to my room, _A304._ Each building had narrow hallways and several rooms where other students were staying, like a cozy hotel. I opened the door, my heart swelling in my chest, and found my room empty. No one had arrived yet. I closed the door behind me. At least I could set down my stuff first.

It was a large, rectangular cabin room with a wooden floor. In the centre was a large rug and a bed pressed up against the wall. There was a dresser at the foot of the bed, with a book and lamp sitting on top. To my right was a door leading to a bathroom ensuite, and on the far left, a dining table and a couch. Behind it was an arched window, with a clear view of the outside.

My eyes lit up. I put my suitcase down on the far wall, and rushed over to the window. It nearly reached the ceiling, and the pair of white curtains framing it were drawn back. I pressed my hands against the glass.

I could see the deep green line of trees outside, surrounding this little clearing. And the winding, dirt path we had travelled to get here. The streaked lines from the bus’s tires. There was a blur of movement suddenly, and a bird fluttered from one tree to the next, rattling the branches. Everything looked so… colourful. Serene. And comforting. It was unlike the bustle of Academy City, and the white skyscrapers that washed out everything between them. I stood in awe, just watching, for a long time.

When I finally turned away from the window, I had an extra spring in my step. I walked over to my suitcase and laid it down, unzipping it and lifting the cover. It was only a week’s stay, so I only brought the essentials. Clothes in neatly folded piles. A phone charger, a hairbrush, both of which I yanked out immediately and placed on top of the drawer. I grabbed my bag of toiletries and stored them in the bathroom cupboard — it was really cold in the bathroom, I noted. I picked up my pouch of arcade coins, that I always had just in case.

The coins jingled in my hands. I didn’t notice the fumbling of keys, or the door swinging open until a voice called out to me.

“Hello, anyone home~?”

My heart leapt from my chest. One of my roommates was here! I stood up and shoved the bag of coins in my pocket. “Hey! Sorry, I was just—“ I turned around. And stopped dead in my tracks. “…huh?”

“Oh my.” The other figure blinked. I would recognise those sparkling eyes anywhere. My heart sunk into my chest, and I heard it clatter against my ribs and shatter to pieces. We stared at each other. Even the whistling winds outside dulled for just a moment. “If it isn’t Misaka-san.”

“Shokuhou Misaki? Surely, you have the wrong room…” Misaki glanced at the keys in her hand.

“A304?”

 _Uh oh._ My body seized up, a mixture of confusion and frustration started to brew in my chest. “This _must_ be a mistake,” I said. My anguish was written all over my face, I was sure. Misaki giggled into the palm of her hand, and the crinkle in my brow deepened.

“Well, well, well. What a coincidence,” she said. She almost seemed _amused_ by it all, like she wasn’t surprised — I felt a slap in the face. My eyes widened.

“You—“ I said, pointing a finger. _“You_ did this! There’s no way this happened by chance! You’re messing with me, aren’t you!?”

“It would be easy for me to arrange, sure. But I assure you, I have done no such thing.”

“Bullshit.” I narrowed my eyes. “They wouldn’t stick the Level 5’s together, that’s crazy.”

“And yet, here we are.” Misaki shrugged. “If you’re to request a room change, best do it quickly. Before I lay down my things.”

“I— I will, then.” Despite my words, I still couldn’t move. I was in shock. And awe. Misaki knew I didn’t like her, and she didn’t like me, either. Would she go this far to spite me? Did she have an ulterior motive? She was hard to read. Her whimsical, airy personality clouded my judgment; she seemed inauthentic _all the time._ It was annoying.

I watched closely as Misaki walked inside, dragging her large, white suitcase behind her. Her eyes surveyed the room, scanning left and right as if I wasn’t standing there. She suddenly stopped, her eyes pausing for a moment. She raised her eyebrows. “Oh?”

“What is it?” Before I could follow her gaze, she turned to look at me.

“I know you’re slow, but really? You haven’t noticed?”

“Cut the crap, Shokuhou…” I growled, through clenched teeth. Misaki nodded towards the direction of the ensuite door.

“That’s a bathroom. Correct?” she asked.

“Well, yeah.”

“There’s only one bed.”

I blinked. I slowly looked behind Misaki and stared at the _one bed_ against the wall. I twirled on my heel, looking around the room one last time as if another would suddenly appear. She was right. How did I not realise sooner?

I felt a flicker of anger in my chest, and I tightened my fists. “Then this _must_ be a mistake. Don’t touch my stuff, okay?” I said, pushing past Misaki, and walking out the door.

“Okay~” she hummed, as I stormed through the corridors.

.  
.  
.  
  


“You’ve got to be kidding me…”

I trudged back to my room, feeling utterly defeated. My feet dragged against the floor. When I opened the door to my room again, everything looked a little different. Everything was somehow darker than before. Misaki had scattered her belongings about, claiming the space as her own. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, replacing the pillows with ones she had brought. God knows how she fit them in her bag. She glanced over her shoulder.

“Welcome back.” she said. “What’s the matter? You look quite pale.”

“Room swaps are forbidden, every room is full, and A304 is assigned to just _you_ and _me._ ” I spat.

“How unfortunate.”

I sighed. “Can’t you use your power to fix this? Force them to swap our rooms?”

“Why would I?” Misaki said, barely batting an eye. “You’re the only one who has a problem with this arrangement. If you behave, Misaka-san, we won’t have any problems.”

I hated to admit it, but Misaki was right. She didn’t seem bothered at all. I was the one making a big deal of things because I knew what she was capable of. She knew how to test my patience, and being around her was exhausting. If she didn’t push me and I kept my mouth shut, all would be well. It sounded simple. I knew it wouldn’t be, but it _sounded_ simple.

I had to try, at least.

I nodded my head. My shoulders relaxed by my sides, and I unclenched my fists. “Alright, fine,” I muttered, rubbing the back of my neck. “I won’t kick up a fuss. As long as you don’t do anything to get on my nerves.”

“Understood.” Misaki said, giving me a smile. “I won’t get in your way.”

“And, umm,” I perked up. “What do we do about our sleeping arrangements?”

Misaki stared at me for a moment, blinking, as if she didn’t follow. She was quiet. Her eyes wandered up to the ceiling. And then, suddenly, a flash of recognition. Her eyebrows lifted. “Oh, right!” she hummed. “I don’t know, sleep on the floor, or something.”

“I am _not_ sleeping on the floor.” I crossed my arms. Misaki shrugged.

“The couch, then?”

“No!”

“You’re going to have to pick one, because this is mine~” And Misaki lied down on the bed, splaying out her arms and legs to take up as much space as possible. Just to make a point. I felt my eye twitch, and a spark flicker from my temple. I took a deep, deep breath.

“We… will have this talk later. I’m gonna take a walk.” I said. Luckily, there was plenty to do on this trip. The less time I spent in our room, the less I would have to deal with Misaki. She waved a hand, dismissing me, and I walked away.

.  
.  
.

The day went by very quickly. It was easy to get lost in the excitement of new surroundings. The sun had long set, replaced by a clear, night sky, and a shining moon. I was growing tired from swatting bugs left and right, occasionally zapping them with my power. Shivers took over my skin, and my teeth started chattering. It was late, it was cold, and most of the other girls had gone back inside.

That’s when I decided to turn in for the night.

I waved my classmates goodbye, and walked back to my cabin room. I stood before the front door. Dreading. I felt all giddiness wash away from my chest, and sighed. Some people were more mellow at night — I hoped Misaki was one of them. I pushed the door open, holding my breath…

And Misaki wasn’t there.

The weight in my chest lifted. She must still be out, I thought, visiting her lackeys. I looked about the room, and then rushed over the bedside. I threw myself onto the mattress, landing face-first in the pillows, and bouncing a little. I giggled to myself. If I got comfortable in bed first, surely, she wouldn’t kick me out. She couldn’t control me. Better yet, if I fell asleep, it would take real audacity to wake me. I pulled at the blankets with a grin across my face, and—

The bathroom door swung open.

“Ara, Misaka-san, what do you think you’re doing?”

Misaki’s voice. I whipped around. “A-Ah, Shokuhou, I was just…”

“Off my bed, please~” Misaki stepped out of the bathroom, sweeping her hair out of her face. Her hands reached back, and she tied her hair into a loose ponytail. Even then, her hair reached down her back. She wore a black nightdress with a lace trim, which flattered her curved body. And with those relaxed, half-lidded eyes, she looked _way_ too sexy for someone just going to bed.

I, on the other hand, had brought my Gekota pyjamas. To wear them in front of Shokuhou Misaki, when _she_ looked like _that…_

She would never let me live it down.

A string of curses ran through my brain. I felt so _stupid._ I should have thought of this beforehand, but I thought I would room with someone reasonable. I hadn’t packed anything else. And it was getting late; I needed to prepare for bed, too.

I groaned. Standing up from the bed, I stared at the floor and shuffled through my suitcase to fetch my pyjamas. Misaki moved past me and slipped into bed. I found my clothes and stared at them with hollow eyes. I had never felt so ashamed to own these. But I could feel eyelids lingering closed with every blink, my body sagging and swaying. I was tired. I didn’t have a choice. Clutching the pyjamas close to my chest, I slid into the bathroom and shut the door.

I got changed quickly but paused to reach for the door handle. I couldn’t bring myself to move. My face was red and puffy. I could imagine Misaki’s laughter in my head, loud and clear. Her smug grin and her narrowed eyes. I glanced at myself in the mirror. My clothes were baggy, not at all fitted, but they were comfortable. Breathable. And Gekota was so cute! My heart swelled whenever I looked at him.

Why was it so hard to be honest with myself? Why did I feel ashamed of the things I liked?

 _I’d better get this over with._ I took a deep breath and opened the door.

I kept my eyes on the floor, as I walked back to my suitcase. The room was dead silent. Okay. No laughter yet, that’s good. Opening the lid, I dumped my dirty clothes back inside and zipped it up. I rose to my feet and dusted off my hands. Still nothing. Perhaps she was already asleep? I glanced over my shoulder, anxious and a little curious, and jumped. I didn’t expect her to be looking right at me.

Misaki was lying under the blankets, propping her head upon her elbow. Her cheek rested in the palm of her hand, and she looked me up and down, with a little smirk. My face flushed with heat. Why was she looking at me like that?

“D-Don’t laugh, okay? I know. I’ve heard it a million times, but I l-like it.” I stammered, crossing my arms.

Misaki giggled. Her smile stretched across her face. “Cute.” she said.

And… that was it.

I stared at her, waiting, expecting more to come. But she didn’t say anything. Just sat there looking at me. That made me even more uncomfortable. Shuffling on the spot, I cleared my throat. Had to change the conversation.

“Anyway,” I said, looking away. “Guess… I’ll sleep on the couch tonight?”

“Mm-hmm. Get the lights before you get comfy.”

I turned off the light switch and the room was plunged into darkness. It took a moment for me to adjust. Gradually, the outline of furniture appeared through the shadows. I slowly walked over to the couch and plopped myself down, expecting to bounce a little. I was gravely disappointed when my body hit solid rock. I pressed my palms down into the cushions beneath me. They barely budged. They were stiff and cold, and the couch itself was quite thin. Reluctantly, I lied down, resting my head on an armrest. I felt like I was about to roll off.

Misaki rolled over and the bedsheets rustled. “Goodnight, Misaka-san,” she said, as if completely innocent.

“Goodnight.” And I closed my eyes.

.  
.  
.

It usually wasn’t hard for me to fall asleep. I thought my exhaustion would overtake my discomfort, and I’d drift off right away. But it didn’t. Sleep didn’t come. I stopped counting how many times I had tossed and turned. I didn’t know how many hours had passed, or when sunrise would come. Maybe I wouldn’t sleep at all. I was somewhere unfamiliar, lying on a stiff couch, and I had to deal with the lingering presence of Shokuhou Misaki in the room — but, worst of all…

It was cold. Really cold.

I was used to the seasons of Academy City; mild, and predictable. This was something else entirely. I was shivering. My body was frozen still, as if sitting outside in the open air. I had curled up in a ball, my knees close to my chest, and my arms crossed. I clung to whatever body heat I could. I felt like bare bone and nothing else.

I had tried to use my power in bursts to give off some heat. It worked for a little while, but it took a lot of concentration. I couldn’t be too loud. And I certainly couldn’t fall asleep while channelling my power.

My skin was covered in goosebumps. My body was tingling from head to toe, and my teeth began to chatter again. It almost hurt, feeling this tense. I had never experienced a cold like this. It was like there was a perpetual, frosty breeze in the room, circling overhead. And my thin, short-sleeved pyjamas barely did anything to protect me. Another downside to them.

I slowed my breathing and closed my eyes tightly. I tried to imagine. Imagine a roaring fire, it’s licking flames and the crackling of wood. A barren desert, a summer sun, a vibrant beachside. I tried to take myself anywhere but here — but nothing worked. My eyes opened, looking around the darkness. I was wide awake. So tired, but wide awake. It was frustrating.

How many hours had I wasted? How many more would I have to waste?

I just wanted to sleep.

I sat up. The world around me spun and I was hit with a sudden wave of nausea. I put a hand to my forehead and blinked my blurry vision away. Slowly, everything cleared. Everything calmed. My knees resisted to move, like rusted metal, but I forced myself to stand. I was shaking and numb. I looked around the room. There was no heater, no fireplace, nothing. How stupid was that? _Well,_ I thought. _If you’re under blankets, you don’t really need those things._

I glanced at the bed across the room. Misaki looked different when she slept. She wasn’t as… horrible. As unlikeable. She had been asleep for a while; I noticed when her breathing became shallow and quiet and it felt like hours ago. The thick covers were pulled up to her face, just the top of her head and eyes poking out. Her long eyelashes, her curled, flowing hair, her rising and falling body. She looked peaceful. And in that king single bed, she didn’t take up much space at all.

That’s when it hit me.

Couldn’t we share?

I tried to bury the thought, but it kept resurfacing. It kept coming back. I felt a little embarrassed and a little guilty. But my legs were shaking, and I could feel a headache coming on. I rubbed my arms. Under any other circumstances, I wouldn’t have even considered it, but… I was freezing. And I was too tired to fight it.

I didn’t have any other options. I had to ask, at least. I had to try…

I walked over to the bedside, looking down at Misaki’s sleeping form. I never was good at waking people. It always made me feel bad. But the cold breeze urged me through my hesitation, to ask the unimaginable.

“…Shokuhou.” I whispered. I waited. She didn’t move. I took a bigger breath, and this time, spoke a little louder. “Shokuhou.” Still nothing. I reached out and gave her shoulder a nudge.

Misaki groaned. Her peaceful rest was shattered, and her face contorted with confusion. She pulled the covers down to her neck and rubbed at her eyes. Slowly, she looked up at me and blinked.

“S-Sorry for waking you. I know it’s late. Could I, umm…” I said. I could barely get the words out, my jaw was stiff as iron. The longer I looked at her, the more uneasy I felt. It was too late to back out. I glanced away. “Look, it’s f-freezing. I’ve been trying, I seriously have, but I can’t sleep. I won’t take up much space, I promise, I just…”

Misaki sighed. And without a word, she rolled over. My heart sunk — she was brushing me off. I watched as she shuffled to the edge of the bed, away from me, and then held the blanket out behind her.

My eyes widened.

_Oh. She’s actually…_

I didn’t argue. I lowered myself onto the edge of the bed, pulled the blanket on top of me. My skin tingled, immediately surrounded by warmth. I let out a shaky breath and closed my eyes. I rolled onto my side, so I was back to back with Misaki. There was enough space so we weren’t touching, but I had never been this close to her before. It was strange.

I smiled a little. Maybe it was because she was tired, but I was beyond relieved that Misaki didn’t object. Now that I was somewhere comfortable and somewhere warm, I could finally relax. I forgot about everything else. Gradually, the ice around my body began to melt away, and my exhaustion took hold of me.

I fell asleep.


	2. Day Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments and support! I am glad there are others that love Misaki x Mikoto as much as I do.
> 
> Please enjoy the next chapter.

The next morning, I woke up slowly. I found myself awfully comfortable, and at first, unwilling to move. I kept my eyes closed as my other senses awakened. The warm and heavy blankets weighed down my body, urging me to stay put. There was a lingering scent of perfume on the bedsheets; something unfamiliar, but pleasant. Calming. I could hear birds chirping, not too far away. The rustling of leaves, the humming of the wind. I felt at ease.

Slowly, my eyes peered open. The room before me was filling with early daylight, bright and glowing. I looked around — I wasn’t at Tokiwadai anymore, and the memories all came flooding back. The long drive from Academy City, the cabin room, the biting cold, and…

“Time’s up~”

Shokuhou Misaki.

I heard her voice from behind me. I felt a pair of hands on my back, and then, I was shoved off the bed.

“W-Woah!” I came crashing down onto the cold, hard floor, falling face-first. There was a loud slam. My head started throbbing, and I was hit with a wave of dizziness. I groaned, laying there for a moment. As I blinked the stars out of my eyes, slowly, I sat myself up. I put a hand on my cheek. Now I was wide awake. “Ouch… was that necessary?”

“Mm hmm.” Misaki stretched out on the bed, claiming the space for herself. She closed her eyes and wrapped herself up tightly in the blankets. She nuzzled into the pillows.

“Oi, don’t get comfy. We have to get up.”

“A few more minutes~” she said. “Get dressed and I’ll get up when you’re done.”

I grumbled, pulling myself off the floor. No point in arguing… I grabbed a new pair of clothes from my suitcase, and trudged into the bathroom, slamming the door. I immediately slumped over, sighing to myself. It felt good to be alone. Misaki was so draining to be around, and it had only been a day. I didn’t know how I was going to last a whole week.

I stripped down and stepped inside the shower, letting the hot water rush over me. It gave me goosebumps all over, and I closed my eyes. The constant stream felt like a nice massage on my bare skin. My body moved automatically, running shampoo through my hair, as my mind began to drift.

 _Last night…_ _I really slept with Shokuhou Misaki, huh?_ My stomach curled with distaste. It was better than freezing all night, but I still wished I didn’t have to. Luckily, she didn’t make a big fuss about it. I fell asleep quickly, and she kicked me out as soon as I woke up. In the end, I didn’t spent _that_ much time with her.

 _What about tonight?_ I thought. _Would we have to do it again?_ I shook the words out of my head. No way would I go through that again. I didn’t exactly enjoy being pushed out of bed in the morning, and Misaki probably wouldn’t let me. I needed to find a way to make sleeping on the couch bearable. Maybe something to help with the cold. Some extra pillows. _Maybe there’s a spare heater or sleeping bag somewhere…_

It was worth a shot.

I stepped out of the shower and dried off. Just to spite Misaki, I got dressed as quickly as possible. When I got out of the bathroom, she was in the exact same position as before. Eyes closed. Lying on her side. Blanket curled around her like a cocoon. I raised an eyebrow.

“Time’s up~” I said, with a mocking grin. She groaned.

“So mean…” Misaki began to unravel from the blankets and sat up. She rubbed at her eyes and had this deep pout on her face. She looked like a child being woken from her nap. A little amusing, I had to admit. I put a hand on my hip.

“I’m gonna look for some supplies. So I won’t freeze tonight.”

“Alright…” Her voice was so groggy and airy. She barely looked like she was awake. I shook my head and left the room.

I chased down some of the cabin staff to question them. Figures, they didn’t have much lying around, but I did manage to borrow a blanket. When I returned to the dorm room a little while later, I had it draped around my shoulders. It was the same kind as the one on Misaki’s bed; thick, weighted, and fluffy on the inside. It was the best I could do. We would have to wait until nighttime to see if it was enough.

Misaki was still sitting on the bed. She had taken out her ponytail while I was gone, and was currently patting down a few loose strands on the top of her head.

“Not a morning person, are you?” I asked.

“I simply treasure my sleep.”

“Sure…” Turning away from her for just a moment, I put the blanket down on the couch, and dusted off my hands. I turned back around and grinned. Misaki was moving so slowly. How long did it take her to get ready in the morning? Did her faction members dress her, too? I kept that comment to myself. I walked back out the door, shrugging. “You’ll miss breakfast if you keep moving at that pace.” She whined in response.

The less time I spent with Misaki, the better.

.  
.  
.

During the day, I felt fine. It was exciting to be somewhere so new. There was so much to do. I went on long walks and followed winding trails through the forest, spotted wild animals and watched from a distance, studied new kinds of flowers. I had picnics and dinner with new friends, got to know my classmates a little bit more. And just being outside was so refreshing.

I tried to stay out as late as possible, but I couldn’t put it off forever. The night grew colder. Quieter. Eventually, I had to return to the cabin.

When I made it back to my room, Misaki was already there. She was in her pyjamas and sitting in bed. She looked up when I walked in, waved a hand, and told me to bed down quickly. I sensed irritation in her tone. So I did, without a word. Didn’t want to push her.

We turned off the lights and settled into bed at around 10:30. I had forgotten I’d grabbed a blanket earlier in the day, and was pleasantly surprised when I found it thrown on the couch. With a childish grin on my face, I wrapped myself up as tight as I could, and laid down. It took lot of shuffling and wiggling to find a comfortable position. Resting my head on the edge of the arm rest, I sighed. I shut my eyes. And I tried to fall asleep.

The cold was bearable this time. The goosebumps didn’t last, they died down as the blanket warmed up. I didn’t feel so exposed. It was comforting.

I tried to be patient. I waited. And waited. And waited…

My body felt stiff after a while. The couch barely gave under my weight, and my neck grew sore from being so awkwardly held up. I still felt a lingering unease, knowing Misaki was close by. Seconds of waiting turned into minutes. Into hours. There always seemed to be something on my mind, something tugging at the corners of my consciousness. Tying me down. Everything was still, and quiet, and calm. But I couldn’t fall asleep. I didn’t feel tired. It was a little frustrating.

 _What time is it now?_ I thought, sitting up. I had left my phone atop the nearby dining table. Reaching over, I flicked the screen open, and winced at the bright light that flooded out.

12:09am.

I sighed. _Maybe I’ll stay up until I get tired._

Taking my phone with me, I laid back down on the couch. There was a lot to catch up on since I’d been away from my phone most of the day. Tapping away as quietly as I could, I spent some time scrolling my social media feeds. Reviewing photos. I went through text messages. The reception out here wasn’t great, but the messages came through eventually.

 _Look at how many Kuroko has sent me…_ I scrolled through a long chain of them. It never seemed to end. She’d sent me a good morning message, asked how I was a couple times, told me about some of the Judgment cases she was working on. All in her over-enthusiastic way of typing. I smiled. _She misses me already, huh?_

I typed back a long paragraph, replying to whatever I could. I told her I was sharing a room with Shokuhou Misaki, intentionally leaving out the part about us sharing a bed last night. I liked to forget about that. And Kuroko would get extremely jealous. I ended my message with a goodnight, expecting a reply in the morning. But after I hit send, a beat passed, and my phone buzzed. It startled me. I had a message back already.

 _Kuroko  
_ ONEE-SAMA!! It’s good to hear from you, I was getting worried!

 _Mikoto  
_ I said I would be busy.   
Anyway, why are you awake!? You should be asleep!

 _Kuroko  
_ As should you!  
I would stay up for days if it meant talking with you.

 _Mikoto  
_ I’m gonna be up for a bit. Can’t sleep.

 _Kuroko  
_ Are you alright?

 _Mikoto  
_ Just one of those nights, you know?

 _Kuroko  
_ I understand.  
Did Shokuhou Misaki do something terrible to you!? Do I need to come over there?

 _Mikoto  
_ Hahaha no. She’s fast asleep.

 _Kuroko  
_ Why are you roommates with her, anyway? How on earth did that happen?

 _Mikoto  
_ It’s a long story…

We stayed up chatting for a while. Sharing stories, sending photos to each other. It was a nice distraction. My chest felt warm and fuzzy, and I felt a little more at home. After an hour or so, I felt my eyelids growing heavy. Finally. The gap between our messages began to increase, and I found myself dozing off in between. Kuroko was surely getting tired as well. I typed a few more messages, keeping one eye open.

 _Mikoto  
_ Get some rest now, okay? Can’t have you tired on the job tomorrow. Good luck on that case.

 _Kuroko  
_ You as well.  
Goodnight Onee-sama. I miss you and I LOVE YOU!! <3

 _Mikoto  
_ Goodnight, Kuroko.

I closed my phone. The screen turned off and the room was plunged into darkness once more. I reached down and lowered it on the floor, too tired to get up, and let my eyes close. This time, I was sure, I would drift off. Sleep was so close, I could feel it. I was teetering on the edge, about to be whisked away. My thoughts went quiet. I felt at peace, eager to dream…

And then I heard a gasp.

My eyes snapped open. My body jolted. _What was that?_ There was a rustling of bedsheets, and then breathing. Desperate and pained. My mind was buzzing, and my budding worries began to overthrow my exhaustion. I shook off the clutches of sleep, and sat right up.

I looked across the room and saw Shokuhou Misaki. Her back was towards me but she was sitting up in bed. She was clutching the blankets at her chest, and I could see her shoulders quivering. I frowned. _A nightmare, maybe?_

My body began moving on it’s own. I draped the blanket around my shoulders and was immediately on my feet. My socks masked my footsteps as I slowly and hesitantly approached the bedside. There was a little light pouring in from the outside window. I got a good look at her.

Misaki’s hands were tangled up in the blankets, as if it was the only thing grounding her. Her chest puffed in and out with each sharp, sudden breath, and her eyes were wide and unmoving. She was pale from head to toe. Her forehead was lined with sweat, her hair sticking to her face, and now that I was this close — she was shaking _a lot._ Her lips, her body, her fingertips.

I had never seen her look like that before. So troubled, so vulnerable… I was taken aback for a moment. Misaki was easy to hate and judge and insult — but she, too, was human. Whether I liked her or not, I didn’t want her to hurt. It was hard to see her so shaken up.

I reached out a hand. “Hey…” I whispered.

Misaki jumped, her breath catching in her throat. Her head snapped in my direction and we locked eyes. That’s when her expression suddenly changed. The flicker of fear on her face dropped, and instead, she looked completely in awe. Her eyes widened. She stared at me without saying a word. I pulled my hand away, unsure of what to say, and stared back. She looked like she was somewhere far away. Like she was looking into my eyes, but not looking at _me_. Her shaking began to settle down, and then…

As quickly as the expression had come, it went. She blinked, and there was a wash of disinterest over her eyes. Her shoulders dropped. She let out a long, long breath, finally slowing her breathing, and turned away from me. Her hair dripped down her face, hiding her expression. “Misaka-san.” she said. Her tired voice was crackling and husky.

I wasn’t sure what to say. I swallowed down the barrage of questions regarding what just happened and I took a deep breath. “Are you… okay? Bad dream?”

“I’m fine.” She cleared her throat, her grip on the blankets loosening a little.

“Hold on,” I said, turning on my heel. I rummaged through my belongings on the other side of the room, and fished out a water bottle. It was half-full. I scampered back over to the bedside, and held it out to Misaki. “Here.”

Misaki stared down at the bottle, and then up at me, with suspicion in her eye. I didn’t flinch. Gingerly, she reached out and grabbed it. She unscrewed the top and took a few sips. A few more. Her sips grew louder and louder. She tipped the bottle back and drank until there was nothing left.

“You’re sweating a little. Do you want a cool towel or anything?” I asked.

“Go to sleep, Misaka-san. I don’t need your pity.”

“It’s not pity,” I said, frowning. “I’m worried.”

Misaki said nothing in response. She wiped her lips and held out the empty bottle. I took it and spotted a trash can by the foot of the bed. It wasn’t too far. I pulled my arm back and threw the bottle towards it. It flew in a straight line, hitting the rim of the trash can and bouncing out. It crashed against the floor with a loud clatter. I winced. My face flushed. Hopefully none of the rooms down the hall heard that…

I peered over at Misaki, dreading the look on her face, but she wasn’t even looking at me. Her eyes lingered on the bottle, with a glaze over her eyes. An empty, unreadable expression. I couldn’t understand it.

“You look like you have a lot on your mind.” I said.

“So?” Misaki rested her back on the headboard of the bed. She pulled her knees up to her chest, with the blanket resting on top.

“Do you… want to talk about it?”

“What’s there to say?” Misaki tilted her head back, looking up at the ceiling.

I frowned. “I can sit with you and keep you company, if you want. Until you feel better.”

Misaki huffed, her lips curling into a curt smile. She turned to look at me. “I thought you didn’t like me.”

“Doesn’t mean I won’t help you.”

“You’ve already made up your mind, haven’t you?” she said, and then turned away again. “I… wouldn’t mind the company.”

Misaki shuffled over a little, and I sat on the edge of the bed next to her. I crossed my legs and pulled the blanket around me tight. It was almost… strange, to sit so close and not feel an ounce of tension between us. But this wasn’t about our petty rivalry at the moment. I genuinely wanted her to be okay.

We didn’t say anything at first. Misaki drifted to that faraway place again, completely lost in thought. I couldn’t help but wonder what was going through her head. What kind of things weighed on her? What could possibly haunt Shokuhou Misaki? It was easy to assume her power controlled everything, solved everything. But Misaki had her battles, too. Her own demons to fight. I wondered what they looked like.

I waited for a little while, and eventually the curiosity grew on me. There was no harm in asking. “What are you thinking about?” I didn’t expect much. I was pretty surprised when Misaki hummed, pondering a reply. She spoke slowly, choosing her words carefully.

“About… someone that I used to know.” she said.

“Someone dear to you?”

“You could say that.”

“Were they in your dream?” Misaki nodded. I paused. “Do you miss them?”

Misaki didn’t reply. She clutched her legs a little tighter, and stared forward with a bittersweet look in her eyes. I didn’t want to press her. The longer the silence built up, the harder it was to break.

Misaki got further and further away. I noticed her jaw clench, and her body shiver every so often. My heart sunk into my chest. In a way, I understood. Oftentimes it wasn’t the dream, but the thoughts afterwards that haunted you. The memories that resurfaced, the scenarios you didn’t want to think about. To me, that was more awful than any monster or nightmare could ever be. I didn’t know what Misaki had gone through in the past, but I couldn’t just sit there and watch her go through that.

Leaning in a little, I put a hand on her back. Her head slowly lifted to look at me.

“Hey…” I said, looking into her eyes. “Breathe, okay?”

And for once, she listened. Her eyes fell, and she took a deep breath in through her nose. She held it for a moment. And then exhaled through her mouth. I rubbed my hand a little against her back, feeling it stretch with every breath. I watched her closely. Gradually, she became more present. She sat up a little straighter. And her trembling died down. I felt my chest lift, a little relieved, and pulled my hand away.

“Of course this had to happen,” Misaki said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “in front of _you_ of all people.”

“Nothing to be ashamed of.” I said. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

Misaki shook her head. “I’m okay.”

I didn’t want to leave just yet. I wanted to make sure she was okay, so I waited a little longer. I looked her up and down, watching for any twitches or signs of discomfort. Her breathing was back to a regular pace. She wasn’t fidgeting. Nor was she spaced out. Misaki was looking at the shadows cast along the walls, slowly turning her head. Her usually bright eyes were dull and tired, but she didn’t look sad. Or scared.

Time passed so slowly. I wasn’t sure how long I’d spent, just sitting beside her. Inches away. Eventually, I felt my body growing heavier and heavier. I found comfort in the darkness every time I blinked, and closed my eyes for longer and longer. My exhaustion was catching up to me and I nearly nodded off a few times.

Misaki didn’t say anything at first. I wasn’t sure if she noticed. But then she looked over with a smirk, and said, “Go to sleep, Misaka-san.”

“I’m fine, I can stay up a little longer—“

“You’re exhausted.”

I looked away, rubbing the back of my neck. Every part of me wanted to stay up and fight, but… Misaki looked better now. Not perfect, but better than she was before. She didn’t want to talk and I was too tired to insist. Maybe this was all I could do. Maybe it was time to turn in for the night.

I felt a little guilty. “Are you sure?” I said, looking up.

“I’m sure.” Misaki put a hand on my shoulder and gave me a gentle nudge. “Now, go on.”

I paused, taking a long look into Misaki’s eyes. Her gaze was firm and unwavering — she didn’t look like she was lying. I sighed. At that point, I couldn’t fight it anymore. My muscles were aching and ready for rest. I took Misaki at her word and stumbled off the bed. My feet hit the floor with a thump. The floorboards were cold, tingling up my legs.

“Get some sleep soon, okay? Take it easy.” I muttered, and quickly scurried away. I barely knew what I was saying anymore. Would I regret this in the morning? Too late now.

I threw myself onto the couch, tightening the blanket around me. When I looked over at Misaki, she was starting to lie down too, patting the pillows beneath her. My worry dissolved, no longer keeping me awake. I shut my eyes, letting the exhaustion and the darkness take over.

I thought I heard a whisper from across the room.

“…thank you, Misaka-san. Goodnight.”


	3. Day Three

When I opened my eyes, I was greeted by the back of the couch. The brown, rugged fabric stared back at me, reminding me of the sad place I had slept last night. My head was propped up on one arm rest, and as I stretched my legs out and yawned, my feet kicked against the other. Despite the circumstances, I didn’t feel tired. I had a decent sleep. With a curt smile on my lips, I rolled onto my back.

Well — I tried to.

The moment I twisted my shoulders and turned my head, a sharp pain erupted at the back of my neck. I felt as if I was being stabbed. The muscles tensed as my body seized up, and a wave of pain shot down my spine. My breath hitched, and instinctively, I put a hand to the back of my neck. I massaged it a bit. My fingers pressed deep into my skin. And eventually, the pain lifted, and faded away.

 _Maybe I just turned my head the wrong way?_ I frowned, and decided to push my luck. This time, I moved every inch of my body with a careful precision. Using my arms to hold myself up, I began to sit up, and kept my head as straight as possible. I twisted around and threw my legs off the side of the couch. There were brief flickers of aching as I twitched and shifted, but nothing intense. Nothing that lasted, thankfully.

_Still hurting, huh?_

Slowly, I turned my head to the left. The further I turned, the more I felt my neck tightening. Then came the pain. An itch that gradually burst into a sharp, stabbing sensation. Once it became unbearable, I stopped, facing forwards again. I did the same thing with the right side and found similar results.

 _What is this from? I didn’t get into any fights yesterday…_ I felt a bubble of frustration in my chest. Perhaps I slept in an awkward position. I glanced at the couch in the corner of my eye, and sure — it was as dense as a pile of rocks, but this was a _nasty_ pain. Maybe I was just unlucky. There was no other explanation for it.

I sighed. Nothing I could do about it now. I gritted my teeth and decided to just deal with it.

Keeping my head as level as possible, I stood up, and headed for the bathroom. As I walked past, I glanced at the bed. Misaki was lying there still, her eyes shut and her breathing faint. She was all bundled up in the blankets, and peacefully asleep.

I smiled a little.

I scooped up a new set of clothes into my hands and closed the bathroom door behind me. It was an awful, long process to get changed. It was frustrating. I tried to be careful, but I wasn’t careful enough. And the pain wasn’t getting any better. It felt the worst when I tried to wash my face. As I leaned over the sink, heat rushed to my cheeks and I felt my temples being pinched; signs of an on-coming headache. A jolt of heat rushed down my spine, reaching the bottom of my back. I gritted my teeth and let off a few sparks.

_Just a bit longer…_

It had never been such a task to get dressed. When I finished up, I was beyond relieved, and left as soon as possible.

The sun had begun to rise, and sunlight poured through the large windows of the room. Jagged shadows of tree branches spread along the floor like fingertips, dotting the room in both light and dark. There was a cool edge to the morning air but my chest swelled with warmth. I was a little sore, sure, but I was ready to embrace the new day. There was much to do.

I headed for the front door. Throwing a glance over my shoulder, I looked at the bed, and paused. Misaki… she hadn’t moved an inch. I considered waking her but the thought quickly crumbled. She deserved all the rest she could get.

I remembered the look on her face last night — that flicker of awe when she first saw me, those bittersweet eyes, that distant smile. She looked as if she wanted to speak a thousand words, and yet, said so few. I wanted to ask about it, to know more of this person from her past, but what would I even say? I doubted she’d open up to me so easily.

Perhaps it was best to forget about it.

I walked up to the door and reached for the handle. As I looked down, there was another flash of pain. I winced. I swung the door open, shaking off the sensation, and prayed it would go away through the day.  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
Simply put, it didn’t.

It was a slow and painful day. I sat around having conversations, messaging friends from back home. I watched my posture closely and, despite my entire being yearning for it, refrained from intense physical activity. Which was boring after the first few hours. No matter how much I massaged my muscles, the pain always came back the same. One wrong movement, one slight twitch, and my neck would protest. It was tiring, trying to be so careful.

I turned in early for the night, heading back to the room right after dinner. I shut the door behind me and my shoulders slumped by my side. I sighed. Misaki wasn’t there — thank god. It was odd to be alone, but I needed the peace and quiet. My muscles yearned for a break.

I lowered myself down on the bed, my head sinking right into the pillows. They were a perfect balance of firm and supportive, and soft and comfy. It felt like I was floating, resting on a cloud, as all tension evaporated from my body. The mattress gave a little underneath me, unlike the stubborn couch. And even with my arms and legs outstretched, there was plenty room to wiggle around. I shut my eyes and took a deep breath in.

There was a lingering scent on the bedsheets — was this Misaki’s perfume? I’d caught it in whiffs before. This mature, lavender scent. Despite being an overbearing individual, her perfume was pleasant and soothing. Welcoming, almost.

For the first time that day, I wasn’t thinking about anything. Not of the stiffness, nor the cold. Not Shokuhou Misaki. I was simply at ease, drifting in the space between sleep and consciousness. Memories came and went, but nothing held my attention. Like sand, they always slipped through my hands. My breathing became slow and hushed, but I didn’t dream. I could still hear the buzzing of the world around me. The coming and going of footsteps down the hall, the murmuring of girls having distant conversations, and the droning of wind beneath it all.

If I stayed here a little longer, surely, I would drift off. _That’s fine by me,_ I thought.

Then I heard a click and the nearby groaning of wood. With a push, the front door opened, and a voice poured in.

“Misaka-san?”

My stomach filled with so much dread, I thought I would drown. Gasping for air, I shot up, and my neck shot back. With a grimace, I pushed back against the pain, and forced a sheepish grin onto my lips. “A-Ah, hey, Shokuhou!”

“What are _you_ up to?” Misaki eyed me closely as she closed the door and walked into the room. All traces of last night’s vulnerability had vanished — I was faced again with her ice cold stare. I swallowed. There was nothing to feel guilty about but the raw suspicion in her eyes made me think twice.

“Just… resting.” I said.

“On my bed?”

I sighed. “You’re never gonna let this go, are you?

“Rules are rules, Misaka-san.” she shrugged, looking down. She opened the set of drawers at the foot of the bed and rummaged through her piles of clothing. She had brought plenty for a week’s stay and nearly filled up the damn thing, but I knew better than to criticise her. She lifted out her nightdress and clawed at the button of her shirt with her other hand. As it popped undone, her eyes widened, and she shifted her gaze to me. “Turn around.”

“There’s a bathroom for a reason, you know.” I groaned but obeyed anyway. _Slowly, —_ I nearly forgot about my neck — slowly I turned myself around, sitting with my legs crossed. I stared out the window, tapping my fingers as I waited. There was a rustling of fabric, and then a light impact as she tossed her clothes to the floor. I tried not to listen too closely.

My eyes wandered over to the couch. _That damn thing…_ I thought, my eyebrows furrowing. In a few moments, Misaki would ask me to get off her bed. With a smug smile on her face, she’d order me to head back to the couch and go to sleep. And that was the last thing I wanted to do. Sleep was difficult enough to reach _without_ this soreness, and even if I made it, it might worsen in the morning.

The couch looked and felt rather drab. The bed was so alluring in comparison. If only Misaki wasn’t so outrageously hard to deal with. I would kick her out and make her sleep on the couch for a night, take the bed for myself. I chuckled at the thought. _Bet she’d whine and stay up all night._ Honestly, I was willing to share the bed every night if she’d let me. Anything to escape the cruel fate of the couch.

 _Well, maybe…_ I frowned. The more I pondered it, the more sharing the bed sounded… doable. Perhaps we could compromise. I had to _at least_ ask, right?

Maybe the Misaki I had caught in glimpses and hidden glances — the Misaki that let me sleep with her on the first night, the Misaki that wanted my company, that opened up to me about her past — was still there. Maybe she would say yes. I swallowed, taking a deep breath that puffed out my chest, and prayed.

“Hey, Shokuhou? Can I ask you something?” My voice came out weaker than expected. Tentative to make their presence known, the words barely slipped out of my mouth. If Misaki noticed she didn’t say anything, replying in her usual nonchalant fashion.

“Go ahead.”

I bit my lip. My heartbeat pulsed through my veins. It shouldn’t be so hard to say a few words. Pushing out a little more voice to make up for my timid start, I blurted out, “Can we just share the bed?”

Misaki stopped moving entirely. Everything just… stopped. I could feel her intense stare burning a whole through the back of my head. My body tensed.

 _Crickets._ I could hear the crickets outside, it was dead silent. It was too late to back out now. My gentle breaths were the only indicator that time was actually passing; I waited in complete agony. My palms began to sweat and I grew restless.

 _Why isn’t she saying anything?_ There wasn’t any laughter, no scoff, no instant “no.” There was nothing. Nothing at all. _Why? Is she coming up with the perfect string of insults to belittle me? Or is she considering her answer?_ My mind filled up with a million thoughts that just became white noise after a while. I opened my mouth and, desperate to break the silence, everything I could grasp came spewing out.

“Look, I’ve been sore all day and I think it’s from sleeping on that couch. I don’t want it to get any worse. It’s not like I _want_ to share a bed with you! It’s just the only option.” I stared down into my lap. “Besides, if you have another nightmare, maybe I could…”

“What, cuddle me and comfort me?” Misaki’s voice sliced through my train of thoughts, shocking my system to a complete halt. Her tone dripped with so much sarcasm it stung. “I let you in my bed the first night because I didn’t want you pestering me.”

I grumbled, drumming my fingers against my leg. “Then I will pester you every night if you don’t let me sleep with you.”

“Sleep with me? How naughty, Misaka-san~”

I felt my cheeks heat up. “N-Not like that!”

Misaki giggled. Had I not been so busy trying to scratch the thought of _us_ doing _that_ out my head, I would have smiled. Her laugh was free of malice or contempt, radiated from pure, bright amusement. It was bubbly and carefree, a nice change of tone. Misaki took a deep breath, pausing, and then muttered a quiet, “Fine.”

Fine? _What’s fine?_

Oh!

 _Right._ I retraced my steps, coming back down as the heat in my cheeks gradually washed away. I lifted my head. I thought I must have imagined it at first and blinked slowly, scared to shatter the dream if it was one. “What did you say?”

“I’m not going to _torture_ you, Misaka-san.” she said, her voice a little stronger. “Just don’t cross my side of the bed, okay~? Or I’ll kick you out in a heartbeat.”

My chest began to swell with excitement. Relief. Not because I was looking forward to sharing a bed with Misaki, but rather, because of the absence of rejection. A part of me knew, deep down, this meant more than agreeing to sharing a bed. This was more than her feeling generous. I was catching another glimpse of the Misaki that didn’t hate me.

And… I kinda liked it.

A wide grin took over my face, my cheeks stretching until they hurt a little. I swirled around, letting out a sigh of relief. “Of course, I really appreciate it—”

I wasn’t prepared to see _that._

Misaki stood at the foot of the bed in her underwear. Her white Tokiwadai shirt was unbuttoned and open, revealing her laced bra underneath and plenty of skin. Her pale skin shimmered like a doll, her long hair fell in waves down her back, and her full, curvy figure was on display. I was in awe. My stomach churned a little, jealous and shocked at the same time. I glanced up and down, admiring her shape before her eyes caught mine and I—

—screamed.

“What the hell—!?” I covered my face with my hands. My body was a shaking, mixing pot of emotions, and I didn’t have time to process it all. I was so embarrassed. So, so embarrassed. Everything was stuffy and tense, and I knew I was red from head to toe. Even my ears felt like they were on fire.

“Trying to take a peak, are you?” Misaki’s tone barely changed at all. She hadn’t flinched when she caught me looking either, and I wondered what type of confidence it took for her to _not react_ at someone looking at your half-naked body. “I didn’t say I was done.”

“I gave you plenty of time, how are you not— _never mind!_ Hurry up and change, already!”

That time, I waited until Misaki said she was done.

.  
.  
.

I got changed right after Misaki, though it took a little longer than usual. It was hard not to compare the sight of my lacklustre body in the mirror to hers. It wasn’t that I _hated_ my body — I was slim and agile and practical. I felt comfortable in my own skin. But my body lacked matureness and grace. In terms of appeal, Misaki’s figure was unmatched.

 _Why am I still thinking about that?_ I frowned. _I must be traumatised._

To drown out my thoughts, I stayed up to do a little reading. It worked until Misaki started whining about how tired she was. She had gotten into bed and curled up on the side closest to the wall when I finally gave in. I got up and turned off the lights. And that’s when the weight of what we were doing truly sank in.

_We’re going to share a bed, huh?_

I could feel the reality weighing on me. It was different this time; it was a conscious decision, not something unavoidable in the middle of the night. Last time I was conveniently exhausted, but I didn’t have that luxury now. I wasn’t looking forward to having to toss and turn next to Misaki — or deal with her tossing and turning, for that matter. I wasn’t looking forward to it at all.

My eyes drifted to the couch and the blanket I left sprawled on top. The hairs at the back of my neck began to stand up and I stiffened. At this point, anything would be more comforting than enduring _that_ again.

I walked over to the bedside and, careful not to stir the beast, carefully slipped underneath. Misaki’s words echoed in my head — “Just don’t cross my side of the bed, okay~?” — and I shuffled as close to the edge as I could. I pulled the end of the blanket around me, surprised at how much it gave. _Good, she’s not hogging the blanket… yet,_ I noted. I prayed Misaki’s sleeping habits weren’t too troublesome.

Silence fell upon us without a goodnight. The tightness in my shoulders slowly began to relax and I curled my knees close to my chest. I thought closing my eyes would be enough to escape the reality of the situation — I thought I could pretend Misaki wasn’t there. There was enough space between us after all; luckily, we weren’t too squished and we weren’t brushing up against each other. That would have been near intolerable. As long as I didn’t thrash about, I stayed out of her way just fine. Even so…

I had never shared a bed with anyone before, save for those odd nights Kuroko had snuck in against my will. It was a strange sensation, knowing another was so close. I could hear Misaki’s faint breathing, in constant rhythm like the ticking of a clock, I could feel her body heat next to mine. Just inches away. Every time she twitched, every time she brushed a strand of hair from her face, every time she nuzzled into the fluffy pillows and hummed a little — I froze up. Held my breath, as if it would make me take up less space.

This was the closest we had ever been. I felt so aware, so self-conscious; it was hard to lower myself from the pillar of paranoia I had built. I wasn’t even _looking_ at Misaki. Why was her presence bothering me so much?

I swam aimlessly in my thoughts, going round and round for ages. The more I questioned myself, the less answers I found. Luckily, feeling self-conscious was quite tiring. And I managed to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments and support! Please look forward to the next chapter.


	4. Day Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I've been taking more care with my writing lately, so updates will be slower, but (hopefully) better quality! Thank you for your patience and support.
> 
> I enjoyed writing this chapter a lot, and hope you enjoy it, too.

Morning came once more. As I opened my eyes, gently ushered back into reality, I was greeted by the shimmering, morning light pouring through the windows. Blinking the spots and smudges out of my vision, I yawned. Another day.

Though I had just woken up, I couldn’t forget the sleeping arrangements made last night. I was wrapped up, comfortable and warm in bed, but I knew I wasn’t alone. I glanced down at where I was lying, and breathed a sigh of relief. The edge of the mattress was right below me, and I was well out of Misaki’s way. If I had shuffled closer in my sleep, man… I felt a shiver down my spine. She would’ve _killed_ me, and left me to freeze in the cold.

But if the edge of the bed was so close, why then, did I feel a presence so close to me?

Cautiously, I turned around, and found Misaki right behind me. She was lying on my pillow, and sprawled out to take up as much space as possible. Her mouth gently opened and closed with each breath, and miraculously, she hadn’t stirred from her sleep. Her eyes remained closed, her cheeks an innocent pink, completely at ease…

Only Shokuhou Misaki could, while asleep, step on every nerve in my body.

I felt a bubbling wave of anger and nausea, and shoved her away from me. It was tougher than expected, moving a sleeping person, but she wasn’t asleep for long. The moment I laid my hands on her, her face contorted, and she let out a groan of protest. She slowly came to, and swatted my hands away.

“Ow… so rough.” Misaki grumbled, her voice low and crackling. I crossed my arms.

“You were on my side of the bed.”

Misaki squinted her eyes at me and let out a whine. “Come back, you’re so warm.”

“H-Hey, what are you—!”

Closing the space between us, Misaki suddenly latched onto my arm, and pressed her entire body against mine. I felt immensely hot, squirming and thrashing in her grasp as she inched closer. She ignored me, rubbing her cheek on my shoulder. Her grip was as tight as a vice, and like a stubborn bug, I couldn’t shake her off.

Misaki giggled, her fingers squeezing tightly around my arm. “You’re even warmer when you’re embarrassed.”

“Cut it out!” I kept tugging and tugging. I knew I was stronger than Misaki — she would give at some point — and I was right. Kicking against her a little, I eventually broke free from her grasp. Tossing the blanket aside, I shot out of bed, and ran as far away as I could.

My head spun with the sudden motion, and I felt another pain at the base of my neck. It wasn’t as intense this time, instead, a dull, warm throb that quickly vanished. That was a relief; I seemed to be getting better. But my body was still shaking with anger, my chest was tight, and I glared at Misaki across the room.

“I already have Kuroko to deal with, not you, too.” I spat.

“Aww, no fun.” Misaki flopped face first into her pillow, and sighed, visibly disappointed.

“I can’t win with you, can I?” I stood and watched for a moment, but Misaki say anything. She didn’t budge. Guess she wasn’t getting up just yet.

I sighed, ruffling my hair. Now that I had my personal space back, I could take a moment to breathe and compose myself. I turned around to look out the window, and the glow of sunshine was there to comfort me. My heartbeat slowed and a smile took over my face as I watched the drifting clouds in the distance. The rustling of grass and twirling of loose leaves, descending towards the ground. The outside world was just waking up.

I would never get over the simplistic beauty of nature. There was beauty to be found in the cityscape of home too, but this was different. It felt a lot more sincere to be something crafted by fate herself, and not by the hands of mankind. Something untouched and precious, in a way.

It reminded me that even in unfamiliar, unexpected places, there was always something to appreciate.

Just because my day started with a nuisance, with Shokuhou Misaki, that didn’t mean it couldn’t get better. And so I turned around, with a refreshed smile and an open mind, wondering what today could bring.

.  
.  
.

It was a better day than yesterday. My neck wasn’t as sore. The pain was tolerable and I was definitely on the mend, meaning I didn’t have to hold back as much. I enjoyed the peaceful and comforting company of my other classmates, and we tried making fire from sticks. After almost an hour of finding no luck, I gave in and used my power. We built a campfire, and I stayed out late, chatting and roasting marshmallows.

It was calming. It was just what I needed.

I didn’t know for how long she had been waiting, but when I returned to my room, Misaki was already there. We didn’t say much but we acknowledged each other, and quickly prepared ourselves for bed. A part of me worried she had changed her mind, and wouldn’t want to share the bed again. But she didn’t protest when I slipped in beside her, still keeping my distance.

It was still as we sat there in the darkness, trying to chase after sleep.

I could feel every volt of electricity flowing through my veins; I was brimming with energy, with loud thoughts, and I was wide awake. My eyes refused to close for more than a moment, eager to see the world around me. Relaxed days often lead to restless nights. I knew the feeling by now. And I knew if I didn’t keep myself occupied, I would be tossing and turning for hours.

We were facing each other this time. Misaki was within arm’s reach, her eyes shut closed, and her breathing faint. She liked to curl up at night, I noticed. She always pulled the blanket up high, covering as much as herself as possible, and pulled her arms up to shield her face. Her hair was a silky, ruffled mess, that ran down her back even in her loose ponytail.

I realised I had been seeing Misaki differently since that night, when she had a nightmare and I stayed up. My mind had been quiet of the usual criticisms and complaints. Of course, I hadn’t turned a blind eye to her callous behaviour and our rocky history. She still got on my nerves. But when I looked at her before, that was all I saw. That cold-hearted Shokuhou Misaki. Now, I saw that honey-haired girl, laying next to me. Someone not too different from me.

I think I had been looking for an excuse for a while, and that night finally lead me to see past my blind hatred. And so, I let myself care about Misaki a little more.

We had only recently bedded down, and I could feel that impatient itch again, that itch to be awake. Before I knew it, I heard the sound of my own voice. “I meant to ask earlier. How did you sleep last night?”

“Hm?” Misaki peered open an eye, and rather quickly at that. Thankfully, she hadn’t been asleep. Her loosely parted lips curled into a smile. “Do I spy Misaka-san worrying about me?”

“I’m just curious,” I shrugged. “No nightmares?”

Misaki shook her head. “Perhaps you’re my dreamcatcher, Misaka-san.”

Usually I ignored Misaki’s flirtatious lines — they were always distastefully cliché, and she gave them to everyone — but I was genuinely amused that time. It caught me off-guard. I let out a huff and shook my head, taking an extra moment to gather myself. And then I continued. “Do you often have nightmares?”

“They come and go.”

“And that friend you dreamt of…”

“I’d rather not dwell on it.” Misaki was quick but not forceful in her tone, and waved a hand. “No matter how real they seem, dreams are still just dreams.”

There was not an ounce of pain or longing in Misaki’s eyes; nothing like the way she looked that night. Which was a relief. No matter the dream, no matter what this friend meant to her, I wouldn’t press further. It didn’t seem to bother her now. I guess the sudden resurfacing of old memories was what really weighed on her. “I get that. I dream a lot.”

“Of what?”

I hummed, a million images flashing through my mind. “Crazy things. Sad things, sometimes.”

“Ever had a romantic dream?” A mischievous smirk appeared on Misaki’s face, one that became too much to bear. I glanced away, scratching at my cheek.

“A few…”

“With who, with who?” Misaki scooted closer, and her face was suddenly inches away from mine. I could smell her honey-scented shampoo, see the faint freckles on her face, feel her breath against my cheeks. My chest squeezed. I turned my head, looking at the ceiling, and slowly leaned away.

“Like I’d tell _you.”_

“I’ll tell you who I’ve dreamt of in exchange?”

“No thanks,” I crossed my arms. “Don’t wanna know.”

Misaki let out a whine, but backed off. “Suit yourself,” she said with a shrug.

I slipped an arm under my pillow, adjusting a little as I reclaimed my personal space. I was grateful to even _have_ this pillow and _have_ this space on the bed. I couldn’t imagine trying to find sleep on that couch again, having experienced the luxury of a mattress. And that’s when I suddenly thought, _did I ever thank Shokuhou?_

It was unnecessary to thank someone for doing the bare minimum. But when it came from Shokuhou, an act of generosity felt like the world’s greatest gift. Perhaps it would be best to extend a hand and show her some honesty for once.

“Thanks, by the way.” I said. “For letting me share the bed.”

“Save your chumminess, Misaka-san.”

“I mean it. I’m grateful.”

Misaki stared at me for a moment, and I could see the gears in her head turning, constructing the perfect, witty response. I waited patiently, looking her in the eyes only for her to look down and sigh. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “It’s fine.” She smiled to herself and must’ve become self-conscious, as she pulled the blanket up to hide her mouth right after. She closed her eyes. “I must be tired… I’m going to sleep now, okay?”

A part of me deflated, wanting to stay up talking for a little longer. But if Misaki was tired, I wouldn’t push her. “Okay,” I said. “Goodnight, then.”

It was quiet, but I definitely heard Misaki say it back. “Goodnight.”


	5. Day Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been reading lots of Index LNs and side stories just for these two... they truly have amazing chemistry!
> 
> If you wish to read more Railgun and MisaMisa ramblings, my Twitter handle is on my profile. :)
> 
> Enjoy the next chapter.

I had a strange dream that night.

I could feel a kaleidoscope of colours in my chest — this swirling, dizzying sensation from within, as I floated amongst the darkness. I felt weightless. Goosebumps lined my skin, feeling hot and cold at the same time. I couldn’t see anything. But I felt so much bottled up inside of me. As if choking on sea water, the sensation began to bubble and overflow. I needed to get it out — _it_ needed to get out. It began to rise and rise through my body, taking over, and I instinctively opened my mouth…

That’s when the dream faded away.

The sensation was suddenly gone, and so was the black void. I slowly peered open my eyes. The sun had not completely risen, leaving the room draped in dull shadows. My vision was blurry still, but I noticed something peaking through. Yellow. A yellow that would not be ignored, would not listen to the oppressive shadows, and shined anyway. It urged me closer. Tempted me. Like a fly to a fire, I moved towards it, until that yellow was all I could see.

My body and the sun were well in tune; I was not ready to rise yet either, and I closed my eyes again. Not to sleep, but to rest a while. I took a deep breath in through my nose. This scent… my half-asleep brain had trouble connecting the dots right away. It was fresh and familiar, and it remained on the tip of my tongue for quite some time.

It finally dawned on me. _Misaki’s shampoo._

I rubbed my eyes. Misaki was lying on her back, a hand across her stomach as she remained sound asleep. I was lying on my side, right next to her, in the centre of the mattress. My head rested against hers, our hair a ruffled, tangled mess of brown and blonde. We were so close. And in my sleepy daze, I had only gotten closer.

There was an absence of shuffling, yelling, pushing to get personal space — no, I was too tired for any of that. I sighed. I was really comfortable, and the last thing I wanted to do was make a ruckus. A part of me felt… comforted by her presence. Lately, we had been getting closer, physically and emotionally, and things felt different.

It was like finally watering a flower you used to trample on. The fact that something could grow from nothing, that something could be so resilient, made it special. It’s beauty was tenfold, and you couldn’t help but admire it a little more than the rest.

Misaki was still asleep, so, for just a little while longer…

_I don’t mind staying like this._

And so, I stayed by Misaki’s side. I drifted — not quite asleep, not quite awake, until I felt her stir. It was obvious when she was waking up. She took a big breath, groaned a little, and then her eyes slowly fluttered open. My heart started pounding.

I didn’t have time to react. I couldn’t push her away, couldn’t pretend to be annoyed or anything. The only option I had was to accept it and play it cool.

The sun had finally begun to rise, turning up a dial on the room’s brightness. “Morning.” I said.

Misaki jumped a little — I must’ve spoken right into her ear — she blinked and then turned to look at me. Some of her blonde strands brushed against my face. She let out a huff as she smiled. “Misaka-san?” she said in a gentle voice. “What’s with this closeness, hm?”

“Don’t think too much of it.” I went with an aloof reply, hoping she wouldn’t press. I didn’t know how to explain myself if she asked. Perhaps I would say it happened in my sleep, or that I just woke up? Maybe it got cold during the night? Every excuse sounded flimsy.

Why did I want to be close to her in the first place? Surely, it wasn’t just the colour and scent of her hair that drew me in. Why did I want this? Because I felt comforted when she was close? But why was that? I needed to know the answer for myself. It was frustrating, so I kept digging.

Before I became completely entangled in thoughts, I heard Misaki take a big breath, and she spoke once more. “Alright.” She closed her eyes. I waited and waited… but she didn’t say anything after that. She didn’t seem to mind. A weight lifted from my shoulders and I breathed a sigh of relief. I didn’t need to think about it anymore, then. Not at the moment, anyway.

Misaki wasn’t an early riser. I didn’t expect her to get up just yet, but what she did instead caught me off-guard.

She leaned into me, nudging her head against mine. We were even closer than before, but she looked completely at ease, like she was weightless. Like she was drifting in the clouds and had nothing tying her down. I held my breath, afraid the peaceful moment would shatter like glass if I moved too much.

So we sat there, lying next to each other, for some time.

 _Shokuhou Misaki is right beside me._ That thought weighed on me, like a constant set of eyes over my shoulder. It was easy to ignore while she was asleep, but now that she was awake, I was very aware of her presence. Her body felt a little warmer, each breath she took a little louder than before. I wondered what was on her mind. What was she thinking about while we laid like this? Was she thinking of me at all?

All too soon, our time was up. Misaki broke the stillness. She stretched her arms above her head and I had to pull away, or else I would have been hit in the face. She smiled. “Shall we get breakfast, then?”

Misaki’s words didn’t strike me as odd in the moment. I nodded, and blindly followed my morning routine. I got ready first and waited for Misaki to emerge from the bathroom, as I sat on the edge of the bed. When I was finally left to my own devices, it dawned on me.

Wait… _“we?”_

I frowned. We only spent time with each other inside this room, and in the beginning, that was intentional. I only saw her during mandatory gatherings, like breakfast and dinner every day. Even then, we barely glanced at each other. We never talked. So, when Misaki asked that question…

Did she mean to walk to breakfast together, or to share a meal with me?

I put a hand to my chin. Honestly, I wouldn’t _mind_ sharing a meal with Misaki… I had many things to ask her. I felt like I still didn’t know her, and since she couldn’t use her ability on me, she didn’t know much about me either. Perhaps a light-hearted conversation would do us both some good, and as a bonus, bridge the tension between our rivalling factions.

The door clicked shut as Misaki emerged from the bathroom, fully dressed and ready. I was immediately on my feet and we walked out the door together. Our footsteps were slightly out of time as we walked the long hallway of the cabin, and headed for the dining hall across the way.

“So,” Misaki began. “Did you dream last night, Misaka-san?”

As soon as she asked, it all came flooding back to me. I had almost forgotten about it. “Yeah, it was pretty abstract. It felt like there was something trapped inside of me…”

Just thinking about the dream was unsettling. Remembering the piercing veil of darkness, and how the shadows seemed to watch me. I narrowed my eyes, trying to recall the strange sensation I felt. It splashed across my chest for just a moment, that warping, mixture of colours and temperatures, and then it drifted away, the ripples becoming still.

“They say dreams are manifestations of the subconscious. Perhaps it’s a message.”

“Then I don’t get it at all.” My shoulders slumped by my side. It was frustrating, trying to decipher something so obscure, so I dropped it. I turned to Misaki, raising my eyebrows. “What about you, Shokuhou?”

We had approached the dining hall by then, and Misaki put a hand on the door. Just before she pushed through, she turned away from me. “Another awful dream.”

I could’ve sworn I caught a smile on her face.

Upon stepping inside, I was hit with a wave of noise. It was impossible to arrive early with Misaki’s sleeping habits, so the dining hall was already full. Our entrance was noticed immediately. A group of students — I recognised some as members of Misaki’s clique — suddenly swarmed by her side, in the blink of an eye. It was impressive and alarming at the same time.

I shied away from Misaki’s clique as much as possible, but a few of them bowed and greeted me out of courtesy. They were well-mannered, at the very least, and I was a familiar face around Tokiwadai. It couldn’t be helped.

Once the excitement died down and they shared a few words with their queen, the clique members returned to their table. They had it reserved every morning, I noticed, for members of the faction. It was like an exclusive table where no one else was allowed. Perhaps they would make an exception for me, if Misaki told them to.

I turned to face Misaki, only to find an empty space. I blinked. My eyes slowly trailed back to the group of clique members sitting at the table, and found Misaki among them. She had peeled away without warning. Didn’t spare a goodbye or a wave, didn’t even look at me. She was gone. Just like that, she left me standing puzzled and alone.

I sighed. “Should’ve known…” I grumbled to myself.

I carried on with my day, but I couldn’t shake that lingering sense of disappointment deep down in my heart.

.  
.  
.

No matter how I tried to distract myself with exploration and conversation, my mind kept drifting back to Shokuhou Misaki. I didn’t go out of my way to search for her, but I often scanned my surroundings, hoping to catch her. Hoping to catch that honey-blonde hair or the star on the side of her bag. I squinted at crowds of students, trying to pick out faces. I spotted a few of her clique members, but never Misaki herself.

I began to wonder if it was a coincidence. Was she hiding from me? Planning something in a secret location only her clique could access? Misaki wasn’t the outdoorsy type, so I assumed she wasn’t on a hike admiring nature. So what was it? What did she do during the day?

I hadn’t the faintest idea.

I had a lot on my mind, and it must’ve showed on my face. Another student approached me, with genuine concern on her face. “Are you alright, Misaka-san?”

“Yeah, it’s nothing…”

I spent the day waiting for sunset. It was a gruelling, frustrating process, since I was never the patient type. But I knew with absolute certainty that once night fell, I would see Misaki again. We could talk then. And that kept me going.

As soon as I finished dinner, I parted with my friends and turned in early. The room was empty when I returned — still, quiet, and lonely. The colours of the room seemed dull when Misaki wasn’t around. I kept waiting. Every time I heard a shuffle or footsteps outside, I ran to the door, getting my hopes up. But it was never her. The hours ticked on by.

I was pacing around the room, looking for something to do when I suddenly heard a click. I froze. There was a jingling of keys, and the doorknob slowly twisted. The door finally pushed open, and in walked that familiar, blonde girl.

My heart lurched towards her, pushing against chest as my eyes widened. “You’re back!” I gasped. “Where were you?”

“Hm?” Misaki stared at me with a clueless look on her face, standing half-in and half-out of the room. “What do you mean?”

I didn’t even try to lie to her. Caught up in the sudden excitement, everything came flooding out without hesitation or shame. “I was looking for you all day.”

“Were you, now?” Misaki raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, I was hoping we could talk.”

“About what?”

That was a good question. Even after all the hours of waiting, I hadn’t come up with anything in particular I wanted to talk about. There was just a genuine, lingering curiosity in my chest. I wanted to get to know her. I rubbed my hands together, glanced down at the floor, and gave a sheepish smile. “I don’t know,” I shrugged. “Anything.”

Misaki’s expression softened into a smile. “Had a change of heart, have you?” she asked, finally stepping into the room. She continued past me, flicking her hair over her shoulder. I caught a whiff of her perfume. “We can talk after I get changed.”

My heart throbbed in excitement. I grinned.

_Finally._

I waited by the bedside. After she got changed, Misaki insisted we should chat in bed. She slipped under the covers as I turned off the lights, plunging the room into darkness once more. My body felt more awake in that moment than it had all day. While Misaki laid down on her back, facing the ceiling, I propped myself up on my elbow and faced her. Silence fell upon us for just a moment before I opened my mouth, and let everything come out.

“What were you doing all day?” I asked.

Misaki grinned. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

An immediate brick wall. I felt a twang of frustration, and frowned. “Hey, don’t be like that…”

“Like what?” Misaki looked up at me innocently, putting her hands beneath her head. I sighed. As curious as I was, I wasn’t in the mood to fight.

“Did you have fun, at least?”

Misaki hummed. “I suppose. I’m not exactly a fan of the wilderness.”

I hadn’t thought about it earlier, but it was rather odd for someone like Misaki to want to come on this trip. She was a wealthy, city-girl who sought designer clothes and high-end establishments. She looked right at home in the bustling walls of Academy City, the pinnacle of modern technology. Her refined beauty looked out of place in such a rustic environment.

“Then why come in the first place?” I asked.

“Predictability can become boring,” She gestured with a hand. “I needed a change of pace.”

“And how has it been so far?”

“Terrible.” Misaki laughed, glancing at me. “At least bothering you is interesting.”

My eye twitched. “I’m glad…” I didn’t like her admitting to _purposefully_ bothering me, but it was uplifting to hear she enjoyed her time with me. In a way.

Misaki continued before I could give it much thought. “I bet a ruffian like you feels at home here.”

“Well, it’s more peaceful here than Academy City.”

“True.” Misaki nodded her head. “There’s no crime. Bears can’t exactly commit arson or join gangs.”

“That you know of.”

“Are you implying the existence of bear gangs, Misaka-san?”

I shrugged. “Mother Nature is unpredictable.”

“She is quite the devil sometimes.” Misaki rolled her eyes. “I mean, are mosquitos _necessary?_ All they do is spread disease.”

“Just clap ‘em like this.” And I suddenly leant over, clapping my hands right beside her ear.

“Eek—!” A pitiful, pale expression took over Misaki’s face as she shot backwards into the wall. Her back slammed against it with a bang. Her eyebrows furrowed as her eyes welled up at the edges, trembling like a defenceless little girl. I burst into laughter, clutching at my stomach. My face reddened. When Misaki recovered, her eyes sharpened to a glare before she suddenly turned her back to me. “I’ve had enough, I’m going to sleep.”

“Sorry, sorry, please don’t!” I said, through my fits of laughter. I tugged at her shoulder, trying to turn her around, but she resisted. She let out a loud huff and folded her arms.

“You’re so mean, Misaka-san.”

“I said I’m sorry!”

For a moment, there was silence, and I wondered if Misaki was accepting my apology or plotting her revenge. I couldn’t see her face so I couldn’t tell. I bit my lip, sitting in anticipation, until I heard a sigh. Her shoulders slumped, and she turned to look at me over her shoulder. She had an eyebrow raised.

“You really want to talk to me, huh?” she asked.

“You know what Tokiwadai girls are like…” I gave a genuine smile. “I can ditch the formalities around you. It’s nice.”

It was a little ironic, saying such a thing to the leader of Tokiwadai’s largest clique, the spitting image of a typical rich girl. Despite her appearance, Misaki was quite cunning and sharp-tongued, and our history of banter proved that. We were always brutally honest with each other, and never felt the need to hold back. I wasn’t afraid of getting on her bad side or having a disagreement because it was nothing new. We could get through it.

We already knew the worst parts of each other, and now, we were choosing to get along despite them. I didn’t need to hide who I was or pretend to be someone I wasn’t. And that was incredibly freeing.

“Don’t say things like that.” Misaki muttered under her breath, so quietly I barely caught it. I sensed a heavy weight behind her words. Her darkened tone caught me off-guard, and I blinked, wondering if I heard right.

“Huh?”

"Nothing." Misaki shook her head. She flipped back over, finally facing me, and there was an amused smirk on her face. She tucked an arm under her pillow, and raised an eyebrow. “Bear gangs, huh… You’ve quite the imagination, Misaka-san.”

I stared at her for a moment. There wasn't an ounce of darkness in her eyes, which gazed deeply into mine. They were bright and full of their usual sparkle, as if she hadn't said anything. Perhaps I misheard her. If Misaki was okay, then I didn’t need to worry about it.

I smiled back. “Wouldn’t they look cute? Wearing leather jackets and riding motorcycles.”

“They have licenses too?”

We kept talking and talking, unfiltered and unrestrained. I wished the night would never end, that the moonlight would keep glowing brighter, and we would never have to see the sun. My mind was buzzing, and I felt like I could stay up for weeks without sleep, if it was just the two of us.

However, Misaki got tired pretty quickly. It was obvious. Each time she blinked, her eyes would linger closed for a moment too long. Her sentences began to trail off, she nodded off, she missed a few things I said. She denied it for a while, and it was cute, watching her try to fight it. But eventually she caved in, and we agreed to sleep.

With a smile on my lips, I finally laid down on my pillow. We said goodnight.

And I closed my eyes, trying to fall asleep to the sound of my pounding heartbeat.


	6. Day Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Railgun T is back! I'm so excited. Are you all caught up? :)
> 
> Thank you for your patience and support everyone! This is a chapter I've been wanting to write for a while, please enjoy it!

The sun crept in through the curtains. Its warm touch traced the surface of my skin, nudging me awake — but I shook it off, unwilling to wake just yet. I nuzzled into Kiruguma’s back, entranced by his particular softness and freshly washed smell. There was a twitch. My eyes remained closed. I started drifting off again, ready to embrace another dream…

A hand tapped against my own. A voice called out to me, gentle and kind.

“Misaka-san…”

The sibilant and breathy timbre brought me to a halt. A shiver went down my spine. I liked the way my name sounded — so sweet and so pure — when uttered by that voice. It was far too mature to be Kuroko’s though, and now that I thought about it, and she didn’t call me by my name. I was in bed, right? Then who on earth could be…

I gasped. This wasn’t Tokiwadai. My eyes shot open. I wasn’t hugging Kiruguma.

“S-Shokuhou! I’m so sorry!” My vocal cords clashed together like sandpaper. I was hugging Misaki from behind — for how long I didn’t know, I didn’t _want_ to know. My face flushed in embarrassment. I released her and shuffled as far away as possible, raising my hands in defence. “I-I didn’t mean to, I was asleep, really!”

Misaki sighed. “Honestly… what am I going to do with you?”

“It’s a habit, I sleep hugging a big bear every night, so I must’ve—”

“Relax, I’m not upset.” She waved a hand, unshaken and uncaring. “Though your cute tastes never fail to surprise me.”

My apology came to a skidding halt and embarrassment took its place. I pouted. “H-Hey…”

“Come on,” she said. “I can’t get up until you do.”

There was nothing left to say.

So I swallowed down what remained of my pride and peeled off the bed. I wiped my clammy hands on my pants and stretched. Perhaps a shower would help shake off that awful wake-up. I went to the bathroom right away and, like the water dripping off my skin, the guilt and embarrassment and heaviness washed away. My mind was clear once more.

_What am I going to do today?_

All I knew was I didn’t want a repeat of yesterday. That lingering curiosity remained — I wanted to spend time with Misaki. Even just for a moment, a quick greeting, a polite exchange, I wanted to get us out of this room. It was day six of our seven-day trip, meaning we only had one more night together. My stomach twisted and I rolled my eyes.

I sounded ridiculous. I was complaining from day one that we were sharing a room together, and now, I didn’t want our time together to end. There was an anchor of dread in my stomach. How were we suddenly out of time?

Back at Tokiwadai, I knew things would be different. The turned heads, the chattering and conversation and rumours behind our backs. We couldn’t spend time like we were now, no; there were far too many prying eyes in Academy City for two Level 5’s to get along. What a wasted opportunity it would be, if I didn’t act now.

Did Misaki feel the same? If she had the choice, would she want to spend time with me?

We didn’t choose to be in this position, after all. We shared a room out of sheer luck, got along out of necessity. Her words last night crossed my mind — “ _At least bothering you is interesting.”_ Did she enjoy our togetherness, or was it the least detestable part of a detestable situation? She always weaved her honest feelings behind vague words and innocent smiles, making her difficult to read.

Regardless, I would be crushed if I didn’t act upon my feelings now. I would rather try and fail than not try at all.

With anticipation wound tightly in my chest, I stepped out of the bathroom. The hardest part was always beginning — I took a deep breath, clenched my fists, and the words tumbled out one after another. “Um, Shokuhou. What are you going to do today?”

Misaki sat on the edge of the bed, gazing out the window before she turned to me with a raised eyebrow. “The usual. Why?”

“I was thinking we could go for a walk later?” I rubbed the back of my neck. “Just the two of us.”

“Aren’t you sick of spending time with me?”

“I feel like I barely know you… and tonight’s our last night together.”

Misaki hummed, letting my words hang in the air. Even now, I couldn’t glimpse past her strong front. The silence settled between us like dust, thick and hard to breathe. I fought, gasping for every breath, patiently awaiting her choice.

I thought I would surely suffocate before she gave her reply.

“Walks are so tiresome…” Misaki’s words sliced the silence like a blade. “Shall we share a meal instead?”

The words reached me but their meaning did not — not straight away. Like an aftertaste, I stared at Misaki wide-eyed, and then it hit me. That wave of excitement, almost too difficult to fight down. My lips curled into a bright smile, and my cheeks glowed with pink. “Yes. I’d love that.”  
.  
.  
.

Once we reached the dining hall, Misaki’s clique swarmed us again — this time, Misaki put up a hand and uttered a few words. They dispersed about the room without a single complaint. Her clique’s table was left unusually quiet, and Misaki grinned, guiding me towards it.

I sat down, feeling pairs of lingering eyes on us — watchful eyes from her clique, no doubt. They weren’t deep and prying, but passing, concerned glances to ensure Misaki was okay. In a way, their dedication to their Queen was incredible. I could respect that.

The atmosphere was immensely different from when we were alone. I was used to being in the public eye, but a cautiousness like no other seeped through my veins. I was tense. Nervous, as if being seen with Misaki was taboo.

Could Misaki feel it too? Was she on edge? I glanced at her, but her eyes were down at her plate. My brow furrowed as she reached for the maple syrup, and began mercilessly drowning her pancakes.

“That’s… a lot of syrup.” I said.

“And you cuddle a bear every night.”

“H-Hey! What’s that got to do with this?”

“I thought we were stating facts.” Misaki put the syrup bottle down. She gestured towards me with her fork in hand. “And while it’s on my mind, why do you?”

“It’s a habit from childhood. Makes me feel safe.” The words escaped me before I even realised. It wasn’t the first time this had happened around Misaki. Things I usually kept to myself leaked out in an instant, secrets were shared without remorse. Was it her presence or my lack of judgement that made me so careless?

“Remind me to try it with you later.”

“As in, cuddle me?”

“Well, yes.” Misaki said. “It would be a wasted opportunity if not.”

“Can’t you cuddle a pillow?”

“How big is your bear?”

“Like, person-sized?”

“Then it makes perfect sense to cuddle another person, does it not?”

I sighed and put a hand to my forehead. “Fine, but if you enjoy it, you’re not allowed to fall asleep cuddling me.”

“I don’t know about that. You’re a pretty prickly person, Misaka-san~”

“I’m not _physically_ prickly, you know.”

Misaki giggled. “We’ll see about that.”

I giggled as well, shaking my head. I couldn’t even pretend to be mad. The longer we chatted, the more the tension in my muscles faded. It was easy to get swept up in conversation. The students that glanced our way didn’t matter, no, the only thing that mattered was the dancing warmth in my chest.

And Shokuhou Misaki.  
.  
.  
.  
Breakfast passed in the blink of an eye. Misaki and I separated once more. That light, airy feeling in my chest lingered throughout the day, brightening my smile even while we were apart. And when nightfall came, I knew we were to be reunited once more. I embraced it.

I paused in front of our room’s door. Our last night together… the moment the words came I shook them away, but that swirling dread was quick to return. It had a stubborn, iron grip on my mind. Like a shadow following at my feet, I couldn’t walk forward without thinking it was bittersweet.

Our last night. How would it end?

With banter, a conversation, and then laughter? That was my hope.

I knocked, reached for the handle, and swung the door open. The lights were off, and I caught the outline of Misaki, sitting alone in the darkness. She was on the edge of the bed, dressed in her nightgown, and her eyes flickered up as I stepped in. She nodded as I waved to her, before she slipped under the covers.

_Already tired, huh?_

It should’ve occurred to me sooner. Misaki did say, albeit in passing, that she wasn’t enjoying her time here. This wilderness, this unpredictability was not her scene, and I imagined she was looking forward to returning to Tokiwadai more than anyone. She already had her eyes closed, on the verge of falling asleep.

Sleep was a good way to distract from the constant flow of time. While you were asleep, you didn’t need to think about how close or far away tomorrow was. It would simply arrive. Your destination appeared before you without the gruelling journey. Perhaps that’s what Misaki was doing, going to sleep so early. Cutting short her agony.

While Academy City was my home, I could not shake the deep appreciation I found for this place. It was refreshing, seeing something so far away from the touch of mankind. Something untameable. I wasn’t ready to say goodbye just yet — to this place, to sharing a room, to Misaki. Time slipped out of my hands, and I desperately clung for more.

That’s why, as selfish as it was…

I got changed as quickly as possible. I slipped into bed beside Misaki, turning to face her. I bit my lip as a knot of nausea formed in my stomach. I couldn’t sit here and do nothing. There was still so much to say, so much to do.

Perhaps Misaki was rubbing off on me. Yes, as selfish as it was, I couldn’t let her fall asleep just yet.

“Hey,” I whispered through the dark. Maybe Misaki meant nothing by it, but I had not forgotten what we discussed that morning. “Earlier you said you wanted to try something.”

Misaki let out a breath, her eyes staying closed. “Oh, that…” Her voice was raspy and flat. “You could’ve gotten away with it if you didn’t remind me.”

“You asked me to.”

“How considerate.” She smiled. “Hold still, then.”

Misaki wrapped her arms around my waist. Latching onto me from the front, she buried herself into my chest, and I went as stiff as a rod.

“Y-You’re hugging me like that?” I asked.

“This is fine too, right?”

“I guess…”

Misaki hummed. Her breath puffed against my chest. “You’re always so warm, Misaka-san. Is it your ability?”

“Don’t think so.” In that moment, yes, I was incredibly warm. A bead of sweat began to form at my brow. There was so much heat bottled up inside me, seeping through my skin, it was almost unbearable — it certainly was not intentional.

Misaki didn’t say anything. I glanced down and found a faint smile on her face. She was quietly settled, and held onto me tightly. This wasn’t what I had in mind, but… I sighed. It couldn’t be helped.

I wrapped my arms around her neck. Putting a hand on the back of her head, I gently pulled her in close. Our bodies pressed up against each other, eliminating the space between us, for it would only get in the way. Holding each other like this, laying so close like this… I never could have imagined this moment. It was surreal.

I almost lost myself in that feeling of awe. My fingers became embedded in Misaki’s hair, weaving through the soft and cool strands. It was like listening to the distant waves of the ocean. Serene. Calming. I teetered on the edge, moments before being completely whisked away when I paused — was this okay? Did Misaki want this?

There was a flash of panic. But Misaki wasted no reply and instead squeezed me tighter, nuzzled in a bit closer. The fear drifted and I eased my fingers into her hair once more.

I had almost forgotten the point of all this. “Well, how is it?” I blurted out.

Again, Misaki didn’t reply — did she hear me? — I was reluctant to repeat myself. Perhaps she wanted a bit more time. She was always needy like that. I smiled, taking in a deep breath, taking in as much as I could of the world around me.

The honey-sweet scent of Shokuhou Misaki… I had come to love it very much.

The feeling of skin against skin, our intertwined legs. It was a softness like no other.

The glowing streaks of moonlight pouring in through the window, the shadows on the walls of the room. The presence of both light and dark, hanging in perfect balance.

Our breaths, in time with one another, were hushed and shallow. And this thunderous throbbing in my chest… My heartbeat. It was so loud. Each pulse leapt from my chest as if trying to escape. And Misaki was right there — could she hear it? Could she feel it through my skin? Did she know my heart was racing?

It was a fragile moment in time. It was something beautiful, something to be remembered, something framed in our minds like artwork on display. Against all odds, a flower had bloomed on our battlefield. We were afraid one wrong step would taint it.

We stayed there in each other’s arms for an eternity. The days we spent bickering were a lifetime away.

Perhaps it was always meant to be this way.

Misaki’s breaths became drawn-out and quiet. Her grip on me eased, and that’s when I knew for sure. I smiled. I was hesitant to create the first ripple in our perfectly still moment, but… it was inevitable.

“Hey,” I whispered, patting her head. “You’re falling asleep.”

Misaki groaned.

“Come on.”

Reluctantly, Misaki’s arms came undone from my waist. She pulled away, leaving a coldness where she once was and settled beside me on the pillow. Her face, just inches away, turned towards me as her eyes fluttered open.

And then… nothing.

Nothing.

What was there to say after something like that? Goodnight was too soon, conversation too sudden, and to tell her what I felt just then was… impossible. I tossed out every word that came to me. Nothing felt right. Misaki looked at me expectantly as I scrambled through my brain, hoping and hoping to find something _._ Our night couldn’t end yet, not yet.

A strand of hair fell into my face. When I puffed at it, it didn’t budge, and I frowned. Misaki watched me with a smile and then, wordlessly, she reached out a hand. She leaned closer and tentatively tucked it behind my ear. Her fingertips glided over my skin. A shiver ran down my spine. I could only stare as her hand lingered, coming to rest on my cheek. She held my face with a gentleness I had never seen before.

With the moonlight shining in her eyes like that, with such a sweet smile upon her lips… I couldn’t help thinking in that moment—

—that Misaki looked incredibly beautiful.

Our noses brushed against each other. There was this deep yearning, this tugging sensation drawing me towards her, the string connecting us was about to snap and I needed to get closer. This wasn’t enough. We were so close, but it wasn’t enough, she was too far away. But why? Why did I want this? What was this feeling in my chest?

My eyes flickered down to Misaki’s softly parted lips. She glanced at mine.

And that’s when I finally understood.

I understood why I felt empty when Misaki was gone and whole when she was near. Why I was endlessly drawn to her. Why I caught myself staring at her, thinking about her time and time again. Why I never wanted to let go, why I never wanted this week to end.

How long had I wanted this? And why did it take me so long to realise? This feeling in my chest…

I heard my heart loud and clear for the first time, and with it came an overwhelming amount of courage. I had so much lost time to make up for. Ignoring my trembling frame, my sweating hands, my throbbing heart, I leaned in closer. Misaki’s hand tightened on my cheek. She pulled me, gently, towards her, and when I felt her breath against my own, I closed my eyes.

Our lips pressed together. And I finally took a breath, after being underwater for so long.

_So this is what a kiss feels like._

The sweetness of her lip balm, the softness of her lips against my own, the coolness of her palm on my cheeks. A spark danced across my chest — a burst of happiness and excitement, and for a moment, I wasn’t sure if it was my ability. I had never felt anything like it. And yet, it was like welcoming an old friend, like the pieces had finally fallen into place.

Like things were always meant to be this way.

Misaki’s hand slipped from my cheek as she slowly pulled away. The first breath I took afterwards was unlike any other. We stared at each other, silent. In this dreamy daze, I couldn’t do anything, couldn’t say anything. My skin was lined with goosebumps. In the presence of so much emotion, words felt meaningless. They couldn’t possibly convey how I felt, couldn’t even scratch the surface. My mind was buzzing, and all I wanted was to chase that feeling, again and again, to grab her and pull her close and kiss her.

But I just sat there. Quiet. And staring.

I opened my mouth hoping that something, _anything,_ would come out, but Misaki put a finger to my lips.

“Don’t… say anything. Okay?”

I didn’t — _but how?_ — I didn’t say anything. How, when there was so much to say, how could she look at me like that and ask me to say nothing at all?

Misaki’s lips lifted into a pained smile. My emotions were written all over my face. And for a moment, Misaki’s exterior broke. I caught a glimpse into her heart. Deep down, she did not want to stay silent. She did not want to turn away. There were so many things she had to say, and yet, she uttered those words.

“Goodnight, Misaka-san.”

And turned her back to me.

I reached for her, then hesitated. I needed to know what Misaki was thinking. Why did she kiss me, could she feel it, too? Did she make a spur of the moment decision, was she regretting it? Was it her first time, like it was mine? I needed to know, I needed to know.

My hand slowly lowered. There was no use. How could we talk when neither of us knew what to say, when neither of us were ready?

My chest squeezed.

I wanted to kick and scream, to grab her by the shoulders and pin her down, whatever it took for her to face me and talk to me again. And yet, a sigh was all that escaped my lips. I was no good at accepting defeat. I rolled over, and despite it all, I tried to fall asleep.

My first kiss…

I couldn’t stop thinking about it. About Misaki’s lips and the warmth in my chest and everything that lead up to this point. It was all too much, and I doubted sleep would ever come.

Our last night was about to end…

With silence, with a kiss, and then silence.


	7. Day Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience! This chapter was quite long, but its finally done... I'm excited to share with you the conclusion I planned from the beginning. 
> 
> I'm working on a bonus chapter written from Misaki's perspective, but until then, this is the end of the story! Thank you so much for your kind words and support throughout, it has been an absolute joy. I will continue to write more Misaki x Mikoto, thank you so much! <3

I woke up. It was strange — I didn’t dream, didn’t remember falling asleep, but I woke up. Sleep came and went so quickly, it barely felt like any time passed at all.

The first thing I noticed was the ghostly warmth upon my lips; something I could almost taste, but it was just out of my grasp. My heart ached, a weight lingered on my shoulders, and I knew something was amiss.

I couldn’t remember what right away. It came to me in pieces as my grogginess faded away, and then it finally came together.

_Misaki…_

Any hints of exhaustion withered away at the thought of her name. My palms started to sweat, and I remembered last night clear as day — our embrace, our kiss; those things were sweet and exciting but they left an unpleasant aftertaste. Misaki shut me down before we even had the chance to talk about it.

I wasn’t much of a romantic, but even I fantasised about my first kiss from time to time. I always wondered where it would happen — under the dazzling light of fireworks? By a lantern-lit beachside? In the corner of a classroom, perfectly hidden away? And who would it be with?

I had answers to those questions now, but I never would have imagined anything like this. It was disheartening to have such an important moment left hanging. I didn’t know how Misaki felt about it, or about me, for that matter.

I opened my eyes. Misaki and I were lying back to back — I could feel her weight behind me and hear her patient breathing. Like usual, still asleep. As much as I wanted to get this off my chest, a part of me was relieved that I had some time to collect myself first. This was going to be a long, difficult conversation.

I swallowed down a bubble of anxiety. I hadn’t _loved_ someone before, so it was daunting to admit out loud. What was I supposed to say? Was there a better way to say, “Hey, I have feelings for you, do you feel the same?” Because that sounded too cliche.

I clutched my chest.

_I have feelings for Shokuhou Misaki._

I repeated it to myself — _I have feelings for Shokuhou Misaki —_ but it still felt surreal. If it wasn’t for that kiss, for the way my heart soared last night, I would’ve put up more of a fight. But now, the truth stared me right in the face, paralysing me.

Time kept marching on, each second feeling longer than the last. I grew impatient. Misaki wasn’t moving… I couldn’t look at her, let alone lay a hand on her, so she continued to sleep peacefully. Perhaps she was dreaming.

If we didn’t get out of bed soon, we would miss breakfast — but did that matter? With this weighing on me, I didn’t have much of an appetite. I had skipped meals in the past before, no big deal. I was more at odds with the idea of lying in bed longer than I should and wasting the day.

I bit my lip. “Shokuhou?” No response.

I began to bend under the pressure. Anxiety turned into dread. I rehearsed what I wanted to say too many times, until the words became jumbled up nonsense. What was she thinking? What would happen to us? What were we? The uncertainty of it all wore down at my resolve, until eventually I couldn’t take it anymore.

I sat up. I beelined for the bathroom and took one of the fastest showers of my life. The icy cold water did little to soothe my nerves, but kept my hands occupied — surely, by the time I was finished, Misaki would be awake.

After I got dressed, my hand hovered above the doorknob, trembling. Was I afraid of being rejected? Misaki was the flirty type. Surely, I didn’t expect her to feel the same. Perhaps this was nothing special to her, and I was just another fling. My chest twisted at the thought.

Perhaps it was simply the thought of facing Misaki, the girl I loved, that had me on edge.

There was no use hesitating. The longer I waited, the worse I would feel. And so I puffed my chest out, trying to steel myself and twisted the doorknob. The door swung open, and I found those shining, golden eyes staring back at me — Misaki. My body froze.

“Good morning,” I said. She looked away from me.

“Morning,” Misaki said, sliding off the bed. She was quick to turn her back to me, reaching for the dresser and shuffling through her clothes. She plucked out her uniform and then shut the drawers a little too quickly. It slammed shut.

I winced. My heart sank into my chest as if protecting itself from the grating sound. Nervousness bubbled in my stomach. Had I done something wrong? The hug, the kiss, something I said? Was she regretting it? If so, I would rather she tell me. I could take pain, but anxiety was much harder to shake.

“Are you… mad at me?” I asked.

“Why would I be mad at you?” Misaki’s voice was dry, devoid of all emotion. She pushed past me and into the bathroom — the click that followed a cruel gatekeeper that kept me from entering.

Again, I was left in silence. I sighed, my gaze dropping to the floor.

Last night, there was a glimpse of guilt in her eyes when she pushed me away. Now, she was treating me like a stranger, without a hint of hesitation or remorse. Did she not trust me? Did she have a change of heart?

What was I supposed to do?

I slumped over on the edge of the bed. I had a mountain of questions that my thinking alone wouldn’t solve. It would take both of us to fix this — but when did we ever work together? One week was not enough to overwrite our bitter history.

The bathroom door opened without announcement. Misaki’s form shifted in the corner of my eye. Ditching my thoughts as quickly as I could, I hopped onto my feet and reached out a hand.

“Shokuhou—“

The front door slammed shut.

All of the fights we used to have, all the insults and names she used to call me, those things hurt — but they all paled in comparison to the heartache of seeing that closed door.

I stared at it, at that cruel obstacle between her and I, and my hand dropped. Everything was quiet, the wind held its breath. The trees stood still and watched us in awe.

The door was closed.

I wanted to feel angry, to punch a hole in the wall, to let off some sparks. I knew how to deal with anger, I understood it, I knew how to ease my temper. So when a wave of sadness hit me instead, leaving me feeling hollow and dry, I didn’t know what to do.  
.  
.  
.

The buses took us back to Academy City at nightfall. I had a full day ahead of me, and I swore I wouldn’t waste it.

So I came up with a plan.

I told my sadness to go to hell. Feeling sorry for myself wouldn’t get anything done. Instead, I planned to look for her — if it took all day, I didn’t care, I would spend as many hours as it took. There was so much we needed to say and I was determined to confront her, as scary as it was.

There were only so many places Misaki could be. If I asked around, I was sure to find her — that’s what I thought, anyway, but I quickly realised I was wrong. I overlooked one thing:

Misaki’s powers.

When I asked if anyone had seen her, some said no, and others lead me to dead ends. They gave vague directions as if to purposefully throw off my scent, and no matter how I pressed, none of them budged. I even approached her clique, desperate for leads, but found nothing useful.

Misaki was using her powers to avoid me, and I fell right into her trap — I lost so much daylight. As soon as I realised, I stopped dead in my tracks.

Alone. I was alone.

My hand clenched into a fist and I wondered how I could be so blind, how I didn’t realise sooner. Why was Misaki going to all this trouble? It was a kiss, a hug, we could talk about it. Was it such a big deal to her?

My shoulders slumped in defeat. I couldn’t force her to talk to me if this was how she felt — I couldn’t do anything. It hurt, it stung like a raw cut, but if she really, truly did not want to see me…

 _Then I won’t look for her anymore.  
.  
.  
.  
_Nightfall.

I looked up at the sky and watched its colour drain away. I felt empty, exhausted, and ready to go back home. As much as I tried to avoid it, thinking about Shokuhou Misaki sucked the life out of me. That name stirred too many emotions in me, and so, I pushed it as far away as I could.

Most students were inside packing their things, and surely Misaki was doing the same. I didn’t want to run into into her at our room, so I waited outside the cabins. I didn’t mind. It gave me a chance to savour this place and truly say goodbye.

Looking around, I noticed a single plume of smoke rising through the trees in the distance. At this late hour, it puzzled me. Was it a natural fire? A campfire? There was a wind blowing, but the fire didn’t seem to be spreading. There was no reason for anyone to be out and about at this hour though…

I looked over my shoulder to see if anyone was watching, and then took off to investigate.

As if hypnotised, I walked towards the smoke, abandoning the path and cutting straight through the trees. The less turns I took, the easier it would be to retrace my steps. I pushed through the low, hanging branches and my feet crunched in the grass as the smoke got closer and closer.

The trees eventually gave way and I stumbled upon a small clearing. There was a ring of logs in the centre with a campfire crackling in the middle. One log had a blanket draped over it, and a lone figure sat on top, hands outstretched towards the flames.

My chest tightened. As fate would have it, it was none other than Shokuhou Misaki.

A twig snapped beneath me and her eyes darted in my direction. It was too late to turn around. We locked eyes and my stomach churned — I stood completely still, caught in the awkward web stretched between us.

I couldn’t read the expression on her face. She didn’t say anything. My legs quaked at the intensity of her stare, telling me to turn and run, to leave this place. I had tread where I was not welcome.

I looked around the clearing and indeed, Misaki was alone. Seeing her without her clique members was unusual; what reason did she have to explore this late at night? Didn’t she prefer the company of those who waited on her hand and foot?

I frowned. Something wasn’t right.

“No clique?” I asked.

“I do like to be alone sometimes,” Misaki said. Her eyes fell from me and she stared into the fire, watching the spitting, curling flames.

Another dead end. She was still shutting me out. I nodded, biting down on my frustration. “Right.” I wouldn’t waste my breath saying any more.

I turned around and walked the way I came. I took a few steps before a whisper called out to me.

“Misaka-san.” I stopped. “Do you have a moment?”

I couldn’t wrap my head around the words, I stopped moving, stopped breathing, and became still.

Still.

Misaki… wanted to talk to me? Why? And why now? I clenched my fists, my arms starting to shake. It was frustrating and confusing and I wanted to walk away, to give her the cold shoulder she had given me. It hurt to be pushed away, and I wanted to hurt her back.

But that was the petty part of me. I was better than that.

I took a deep breath that filled my lungs, pushing against my ribcage, and then exhaled. It was frustrating, it was a little late, yeah, but this was our only chance. Deep down, a part of me never stopped hoping this would happen.

I glanced over my shoulder. Misaki was looking right at me, the orange firelight glowing in her eyes. I walked towards her and once I got close, she shuffled over, offering me a seat. I slumped down beside her, resting my elbows on my knees.

Watching the flames and listening to the crackling wood cooled my nerves. The heat was immense, but comforting. My shaking began to die down.

“You didn’t have to use your power like that,” I said.

Misaki sighed. “I admit it was excessive, but I needed time.”

“You should have told me.”

“You’re right. You’ve been nothing but honest with me, yet I’ve been awful to you.”

“Then be honest now. Talk to me,” I said, finally looking up.

Misaki was gazing back at me, and my words caught in my throat. “Why did you…”

“Why did I kiss you?” Misaki raised her eyebrows. “I’ve always wanted to.”

“I don’t understand,” I shook my head. “You never seemed to like me, let alone want to _kiss_ me.”

“I thought you would be better off hating me, so I tried to push you away. But that only made me want you more.”

My eyebrows furrowed. “How long have you felt this way?”

“A long time. I didn’t want to admit it, but lately you’ve been so kind to me, it became too much…” Misaki pouted. She twirled her hair around her finger, seeming unusually coy. “But what about you, Misaka-san? Why did you kiss me?”

My face, already warm from the fire, flared up even more. Her lips, her scent, that incredible feeling — I was reminded of it once more, and my chest squeezed. “U-Um… because I care about you?”

“You care about plenty of people.”

“ _Especially_ you,” I waved my hands. “You’re not the person I thought you were, you’re not heartless. You care a lot for others, you just show it in your own way. And once I realised that we weren’t so different, I couldn’t just… hate you. We didn’t need to fight all the time. In fact, I love spending time with you when we’re not.”

Misaki smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “That’s awfully kind, but that’s not a reason to kiss me.”

The words lingered on my lips — those three words. They were totally laughable, totally cliché, yet they terrified me. I was a Level 5, but I couldn’t bare the thought of hearing them in my own voice, or letting them take a place in the world. How could I say them to Misaki?

My heart drummed in my chest, and I danced around them as much as I could. “You’re important to me, Shokuhou,” I said. “I-I’ve never felt this way about someone before. I don’t know how to say it…”

“Do you love me?”

My hands were shaking, my mouth dry — how could she make it seem so easy? How could she ask that, while smiling so innocently? She did not squirm in the silence, as I stared at her in awe.

The trees around us leaned in closer, awaiting my reply. Everything was leading up to this moment.

It had never been so hard to say “yes.”

I nodded ever so slightly — that was a start. I dropped my gaze, and that gave me the faintest nudge of courage, that’s when it finally slipped out of my mouth.

“Yeah. I think so.”

“Then that’s all you need to say.”

“Do you…” I swallowed. What a stupid thing to ask. What a stupid thing to ask, but I had to, I had to hear Misaki’s response. Butterflies danced in my stomach as I opened my mouth once more. “Do you feel the same?”

There was a pause. And then, Misaki’s hand rested gently over mine. Her touch sent a shock through me, and I glanced up to see her pink cheeks and a sheepish smile.

“Of course I do,” she said. “It’s hard _not_ to fall for you, Misaka-san.”

Her words, so simple and unexpectedly sweet, warmed my heart. My chest swelled with joy, and for an instant, I couldn’t breathe. A wave of relief crashed over me, a light so bright I didn’t know what to do with it.

I smiled so wide it hurt, and I started to laugh. Misaki’s hand squeezed mine.

“You know, this is not how I expected this week to go,” I said.

“I thought I would have driven you mad by now.”

I shook my head. “Never.”

We sat and stared at each other, in awe of what had become of us. The fire crackled on, my heart continued to pound, Misaki’s hand stayed clasped on mine. It was like a something out of a dream, a slice of a completely different world — a world far from pain, misery, and frustration.

I felt that familiar tug at my chest, that string pulling us together. I knew what this feeling was now, and I squirmed.

“Shokuhou?” My lip trembled.

“Yes?”

“Can I kiss you?”

Misaki smiled. She did not hesitate for a second — her reply was sure, like she had been waiting for this moment her whole life. “Of course.”

Misaki put her hand on the back of my neck, pulling me in, and our lips connected once more. My chest squeezed and a warmth flooded my body. I would never get sick of this feeling — this happiness, this pureness, this _love_.

I held onto that moment for as long as I could.

With each passing second, the warmth grew and grew, and I smiled against Misaki’s lips. We couldn’t hold it for long, and we both pulled away giggling. My heart was pounding, the campfire glowing as bright as ever, and I had never felt so alive.

As much as I wanted to stay suspended in that bliss forever, we couldn’t.

Misaki’s hand tapped mine. “We should get going,” she said. “I don’t intend on being left behind.”

The buses… What time was it? How long had we been sitting here? We both needed to pack our things. My heart sunk but I nodded anyway. “We had to do this at the last minute, huh?” I rubbed the back of my head.

“You can see me whenever you like. I’m not going anywhere, you know.” Misaki winked, and a deep blush spread across my cheeks. I broke my gaze and stood up, dusting off my skirt and composing myself. Misaki followed after me, stretching her arms above her head.

“Misaka-saaan,” she called. “I did too much walking today. My legs feel like jelly~” She rubbed at her thighs and I rolled my eyes.

“You’re so needy.” I walked up to Misaki and scooped her legs out beneath her.

“Eek!”

I hooked my arm beneath her knees and put a hand under her back. I lifted her off the ground and carried her bridal style. She stared at me with wide, blinking eyes, and I returned a smirk.

“Let’s go.” And I began walking.

Misaki giggled, kicking her legs a little. She clung to my neck and nuzzled in as close as she could. I had never seen her so happy before. There was something special about knowing Misaki’s smile was there because of me.

Adrenaline pumped through my veins and I held my head high, carrying her all the way back to our room. I ignored the lingering eyes of passing students, the obvious whispers, and the silent frowns.

They didn’t matter.

The only thing that mattered was this beating heart, and the girl in my arms.

Shokuhou Misaki.

* * *

**Epilogue**

“Onee-sama, welcome home! I missed you so, so much!”

Kuroko leapt on top of me the moment I walked through the door. She sniffled and cried into my chest, wrapping her arms around me. I patted her on the back, shuffling into our dorm room.

“I missed you too, Kuroko.”

As much as I loved to explore, it was refreshing to finally be home, back with my best friend.

I comforted Kuroko for a while — she _really_ missed me — and then we stayed up chatting. When she inevitably asked about Misaki, my heart fluttered. Our bed, our kiss, our feelings for each other — it was overwhelming, thinking about how much had happened in so little time. Kuroko wouldn’t take any of it well, so I held my tongue, trying to fight down my pesky smile.

That was a conversation for another day.

When my exhaustion got the best of me, we shut off the lights, and I climbed into bed. The familiar comfort of returning to my own bed felt like a welcoming embrace, and I let out a deep sigh. I closed my eyes.

As I stretched out my arms and legs, I couldn’t shake the feeling that something was missing. It felt too empty, too quiet. This was home, I knew that, but it didn’t _feel_ like it. There was so much space.

In the beginning, I found it troublesome to share a bed with Shokuhou Misaki.

But now it didn’t feel quite right, having one bed all to myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for following this story!
> 
> Follow me @ level5less on Twitter if you'd like to hear my thoughts, send me a message, or chat about Railgun. See you in the next one!


End file.
